Dragon Knights
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: * Chap 9 Summer's In * Heero, Duo and Wufei along with Zechs and Treize are pulled into a strange world of Magic and Dragons. Treize has to become king and the others into Knights mounted on Dragons.( 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dragon Knights  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
  
Rating: Unresolved  
  
Genre: Err…*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head*  
  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gw nor any of it's characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
  
5:00 PM Winner Family Manor in L4  
  
  
  
Duo grinned and continued to brush his hair. It had been quite a while since the last battle had been waged. The temporary truce between Oz and the Romafellers was certainly a breath of fresh air. Yet, Duo thought, not everyone though of it that way.  
  
Duo placed the brush down on the table in front of him and began to slowly gather his hair into plaits. He then dropped back to his earlier thoughts.  
  
Heero for example, as well as that stiff, Wufei; both were feeling uncomfortable at the thought of a truce in the war. The chestnut-haired pilot pulled the last plaits in place and tied his handiwork.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. There was not one lock that was not in place. He then stood up and kicked the stool he had been sitting on under the table before making his way into the hallway.  
  
Both pilots were taking it particularly hard. Quatre though was extremely glad at the ceasefire and there was even a hope of a complete stop to the war. His uni-banged lover was more or less neutral to the fact. Just as long as his blond lover was happy, he'd be as happy.  
  
Duo sighed and waltzed around the compound having nothing to do. His gaze soon fell to the gardens. It became a habit to him now. Everyday, he'd get up, eat breakfast, try to have fun, get dirty in one way or another, get a bath, wash his hair, braid it, look for something to do again then finding none, go to the gardens for a long long walk until dinner, then sleep. He sighed again. Life was certainly getting monotonous. An idea suddenly struck him out of nowhere.  
  
"Let's have some FUN!" He bellowed out to no one and dashed off.  
  
  
  
5:10 PM Winner Gardens  
  
  
  
A fist broke through the air at rapid intervals followed by a kick. Wufei scowled. The temporary ceasefire was getting to him. He had seen no real action in days and worse yet; his infernal and sworn enemy Treize Krushrenada was out there playing politics and winning everyone's favor. It was sickening and not to mention, and injustice to all humankind! He was just about to give another punch to the air when a familiar voice sounded just behind him.  
  
" WU~U~U-M~A~AN!!!!!" Wufei felt his heart jump all the way to his throat as he abruptly spun around to confront the source of the voice.  
  
"MAXWELL! What are you doing here?!?" He demanded and glared at the braided boy before him. A nerve was making its presence known at the side of his forehead.  
  
Violet eyes blinked at him before Duo grinned and thumped the Chinese Pilot on the back firmly.  
  
"Why don't we go out of town Fei-fei!" He suggested a grin on his face as an arm surrounded Wufei's neck in a hug.  
  
The Chinese sputtered and squeezed his way out of the grip before smacking the braided Pilot on the back of the head. He dusted his clothes and fixed his immaculately tight pony tail while Duo was looking at him, a smile quirking his face. Wufei fixed his onyx orbs at the violet pair before him and sighed. He didn't have anything to loose…Wait, he might loose his sanity if he'd go out with Maxwell. But then, he thought to himself, it was certainly a welcome to his life from the boring routine he had developed. So he shrugged and turned to the grinning pilot.  
  
"As long as we don't go into anyplace silly!...LOUD! OR CRIMINALLY INFESTED!" He warned and poked a finger on Duo's chest." Do I make myself clear, Maxwell?" He eyed the violet orbs before him.  
  
Duo grinned and jumped into the air with a whoop of joy. He then encircled Wufei's neck again with his arm and proceeded to drag the sputtering Chinese to the garage where they kept their transportation.  
  
  
  
5:45 PM Open Road  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were out in the road zooming off into nowhere on a black Harley Davidson at sixty miles an hour. Wufei was clinging to Duo's waist looking both pale and green at the same time while the long haired Pilot was whistling happily.  
  
" SLOW DOWN MAXWELL!" The pilot of Shenlong screamed and clutched at the braided boy's waist tighter. Things were zooming past him at an alarming rate. His stomach was doing flip flops and his mind was reeling. Duo on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
The braided plot replied, his eyes still on the road," Aw! But this is so F~U~N!" He singsong-ed and added a few more MPHs to their speed. The Chinese pilot could not help but let out a whimper. The one thing that had been going on his mind for the last thirty minutes had been…I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!  
  
  
  
6:30 PM  
  
Duo grinned wider as they pulled up next to a bar that was labeled Bloody Moon. He took off his helmet and glanced behind him to see a cowering Wufei. Poking the Chinese Pilot with a finger Duo announced their arrival.  
  
"We're here Wu." He pointed out as Onyx orbs fluttered open and the death grip on his waist slackened.  
  
He was then entertained by the shear speed as to which the Chinese pilot got off the motorcycle and launch into a lecture about safety driving and injustice. He just shook his head and chained his beloved Harley to a post then turned his gaze to the ranting human before him.  
  
" C'mon Wu! Quit being such a stiff and let's PAAARRRTTTYYY!!!!" He called out and grabbed the astonished man's wrist dragging him into the club. The bouncer, having recognized Duo as the usual customer, let them pass with only a languid glance.  
  
  
  
6:35 PM Bloody Moon Club  
  
The drumbeat that filled the nightclub gave Wufei Goosebumps. The beat kept interfering with the usual rhythm of his heart and at heavy bass of the club's music as well as the thick air gave the Chinese Pilot a new meaning to the word suffocated.  
  
He looked at Duo in front of him and sighed. The braided Pilot was now dancing to the aforementioned drumbeat while Wufei was on the bar drinking a can of Soda. Onyx eyes blinked as the seat beside him was taken by a woman but this particular woman had clothes that barely concealed anything on her, not to mention that said clothes were made of black leather.  
  
Wufei couldn't help but blush as his eyes wandered over to other parts of the club. He hadn't noticed before but most of the patrons were either kinkily clad or unclad. Worst yet, the woman in the black leather suit had noticed his presence.  
  
"Hi there handsome…" She seemed to purr and brushed a finger across his arm. Tingles shot up his hand and he quickly recovered it before any further stimulation of the limb could be induced." Touché." The Lady commented with a smile, her lustrous black hair catching on the club's dark lighting.  
  
Wufei growled underneath his breath and faced the woman beside him." Do not touch me WOMAN!" He retorted, annoyed and got up towards the dance floor.  
  
"You're such a stiff!" Called out the woman," Get yourself laid!" She commented with a laugh before going back to her own business.  
  
The Chinese pilot fumed as he charged through the dance floor towards a certain violet-eyed, braided pilot. This certainly wasn't his idea of fun. He was now nurturing a headache and his body certainly needed the space from all this irksome jostling and grinding on the floor. He would have to teach that errant pilot what good clean fun meant. The type of good clean fun one can have from savoring a good book or from meditating.  
  
He couldn't understand what was so intriguing about this so called 'clubbing'. To him, it was just an activity to get promiscuous lovers for one night stands. Certainly, he was not the type…  
  
  
  
6:50 PM Bloody Moon Dance Floor  
  
Duo gyrated his hips and swung his head to the tune of the heavy bass music that was booming overhead. This mindless dancing was calming him and wiping away his cares and concern. Well, it was definitely healthier than drinking or smoking one's life away. It also provided good exercise, but these thoughts only reminded him of a certain black haired pilot he'd dragged with him here to have fun.  
  
Sighing, he turned his head to look for his companion only to find the seat Wufei had been sitting on occupied by a woman who was now having a make out session with another woman. Duo sighed yet again but just as he was about to go and look for the lost pilot, a figure bumped him from behind.  
  
"Sorry!" came the hurried reply as the figure sought to charge past him. Duo blinked and laughed which made the figure's head look up in indignation." MAXWELL?" Wufei cried out and grabbed the now startled boy's arm and dragged him off the dance floor.  
  
"Oi!" cried Duo as he regained his now bruised limb from the death grip of Shenlong's pilot. " What got up your ass lately?"  
  
Wufei glared at him," Let's get out of here Maxwell…" He replied, seemingly annoyed at everything.  
  
"I was just having fun, Wu-bear." Duo whined as he used Wufei's pet name which made the Chinese pilot bristle.  
  
"DO.NOT.CALL.ME.WU…BEAR!!!" He exclaimed vehemently and faced the violet-eyed pilot with a stern glare.  
  
"Don't get your tighty-whities in such a knot Wu!" Protested Duo and clapped a friendly hand on his comrade's shoulders.  
  
"I have a bad headache Maxwell and all your aggravation is certainly not helping the situation…" He grit out but Duo just gave him a small smile and began to lead them out of the club.  
  
"So, what do you want to do, Wu?" Duo asked as they walked out of the club and into the road outside. Wufei paused and seemed to consider then turned his head to gaze at the smiling face.  
  
"Why don't we just take a walk, Maxwell? I need to breathe clean night air to get rid of this Gods-be-damned- headache." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" He replied and off they walked into the night.  
  
  
  
7:00 PM 1097 St. L4  
  
Wufei massaged his head with his hands. They had been walking now for five minutes and the ache at his temples were finally giving way. He sighed.  
  
"So, Wu. What made you such a grump back there anyways?" His companion asked. Wufei looked beside him and his gaze was met by a pair of sparkling amethyst orbs. Duo had such wonderful eyes. He thought to himself but as he realized where his thoughts had gone, he mentally smacked himself. "Hey, Wu!" Duo called out, hoping to get a little of the divided attention of the pilot.  
  
"Yes Maxwell…I heard you the first time…" Wufei grumped and folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"So…" Replied the pilot beside him, "Ya still didn't answer the question!" Wufei sighed.  
  
"That is not my type of R&R Maxwell…" He drawled out, enjoying the walk even with the annoying baka by his side.  
  
"So what's your type of R&R then?" Duo asked and skipped a little ahead of the brooding black haired pilot.  
  
Wufei smiled to himself. It had been quite a while since he took a walk out in the night. It certainly was easing away all the stress and tension in his body. Even Maxwell's small talk only gave him pleasure at the moment.  
  
"Duo…" He began," Do you ever read?" He asked; curiosity piqued. The Pilot of Deathscythe stopped and turned a wondering glance at Wufei.  
  
"Hai!" He replied with a grin and jogged back to Wufei." Why?" He asked, now walking directly beside the Chinese Pilot.  
  
"What kind of books?" Wufei ventured, his mind a little shocked that someone like Duo would read. The Pilot however had placed a hand on his chin and was rubbing it in thought.  
  
"Err…I usually read Sci-fi or fantasy books." He replied," They're more interesting…" Turning a gaze on Shenlong's pilot, Duo threw back Wufei's question." Bout you, Wu?"  
  
But as Wufei was about to answer, the street light above them suddenly went out.  
  
"What the-?" Wufei remarked, taken by surprise.  
  
"Must be busted." Duo suggested then poked the Chinese pilot on the back." Maybe we'd better head back Wu." The Chinese nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, we should…" He trailed off, but just as they were about to head back, the rest of the lights on the streets were turned off.  
  
"Looks like a localized power outage." Commented Duo as they started to head back to where the braided boy had parked his motorcycle.  
  
Wufei didn't comment for he was buried in his thoughts. This little outing had him thinking about his whole perspective on life. He was certainly beginning to open up to Maxwell, but he couldn't let this friendship get to him. One was not supposed to make friends in a war. T'would be useless because comrades were dispensable and a liability out in the battlefield. But he was not allowed more time with his thoughts as the object of said thoughts let out a gasp.  
  
"What is it Maxwell?" Wufei asked but only too soon, had the words stolen from his mouth as the sight before him shocked him through the core.  
  
"We ain't in Kansas 'nymore Toto…" Duo breathed out as before him, what was once the Bloody Moon Nightclub was now a huge multi-leveled Castle on a hill, complete with two moats and two draw bridges. The parapets were elegant and the battlements were bathed by the soft glow of torchlight.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Duo:* looks pointedly at FI * exactly where are you heading with this?"  
  
FI: * Shrug * No clue…"  
  
Wufei: * nerve * How can you write a story if you don't even know where it's going!  
  
FI: * blink blink * actually it was going somewhere…then it wasn't, then it went somewhere and then it wasn't * Shrug * something like that, kinda…in a way, sort of, you get the drift…  
  
Wufei: * nerves falling off due to extreme aggravation* ARGGHHH! Stupid ONNA! * Starts to chase FalconIce around and around with his sword in hand *  
  
FI: WAI!!!!!  
  
Duo: * sweatdrop * Looks at readers who might be reading * FalconIce certainly needs help to know where her fic is going, if you have an idea don't be afraid to comment.  
  
FI: * Stops suddenly making Wufei trip and land flat on his face * Anou…I also need a beta-reader for this fic. Anybody want to volunteer Desu?  
  
Wufei: * sputters in indignation * Stupid ONNA! You will pay!!!!  
  
FI: O.O! EEP! * Runs away with Wufei close behind * 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dragon Knights  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: *sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head*  
  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC as of the moment, may get really weird later. * Nod nod*  
  
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err… have no mula, money, cash, nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew… needle… you get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
  
  
  
8:00 PM Unknown Land  
  
The medieval castle before them was, in no other words, enormous. The olden stone bricks used to build it were each bigger than a man. The moats, one surrounding the hill and the other surrounding the castle atop, were filled with roaming crocodilians in all sizes. Surprisingly to Wufei, there were no pennants to be found on the castle towers when usually the arms of the king were supposed to be flying.  
  
"Where d'ya think we are, Wu?" Duo asked beside him, also in the process of admiring the view.  
  
"It would be obvious enough, Maxwell, that we seem to be lost." Wufei replied, annoyed. All of this seemed to be verging on the impossible. After all, how could such an ancient structure reside in L-4, which was an artificial satellite?  
  
"Don't think so, Wu-bear…" Duo trailed off and turned to face his companion. "I know the way pretty much and there certainly aren't any castles in L-4 and you know it!" He pointed out.  
  
Wufei turned an annoyed gaze on the braided pilot and snorted. "It seems so impossible…" He commented and turned back to taking in the sights and sounds around him. "And yet, we are in front of this sturdy structure." He commented, eyeing the previously stated structure with suspicion.  
  
The two were soon surprised; both draw bridges were being lowered and the enormous wooden gates of the castle were opened. The light from the castle courtyard soon illuminated the surrounding countryside. There seems to be a road leading downhill, Wufei concluded. Duo, in the meantime, was fidgeting beside him and was probably thinking along the same lines as Wufei's thoughts, which were to fight or to run.  
  
"D'ya think we should bolt?" Duo asked, apprehension I his voice.  
  
"It would be wise to seek cover and watch the vents unfold before deciding on our course of action." The Chinese pilot advised.  
  
They sought cover on the nearest trees that was found in the immediate area. They crouched and stayed silent to wait for the inhabitants of the castle to show. When finally they emerged, both were surprised yet again, as what seemed to be a very modern teen walked out. The flaming red hair tinted copper by the torchlight and the smooth tan skin bronzed by the fires. He was wearing a full leather body suit which was sleeveless. He had a four foot, slender, Asian sword strapped to his back. Turning his head around, he seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"What do you think he's look'n for Wu?" Duo whispered beside him, inching a little closer until Wufei could feel his comrade's breath on his ear. It felt uncomfortable warm and close.  
  
"He may be looking for us…" The pilot of Shenlong suggested, "But it is just a theory." Violet eyes rested on onyx.  
  
"His suit looks like ones people wear at the club…" The braided boy concluded. They redirected their gazes back to the teen, who was making his way down the steps towards the second drawbridge.  
  
"The suit designs seem to be quite modern, as well as the sword." Wufei commented, eyes still glued to the stranger walking.  
  
They followed the stranger until he was nearly upon them. Both prayed that they wouldn't be found. Keeping as still as possible, they kept vigil on the unmoving form in front of them.  
  
It was then Wufei became painfully aware of a warm, breathing presence on his back. It was clearly not his present companion who was still on his side and had also noticed the presence of something at their backs.  
  
"Duo…" Wufei said, his tone low enough only to be heard by the pilot of Deathscythe.  
  
"Yeah, Wu?" Duo replied as he slowly turned his head around, careful not to scare or ignite whatever or whoever was at their backs. Wufei soon heard Duo sucking in his breath and a trembling arm sought out Wufei's. He clasped it in his hand and turned around as well only to face two glimmering bestial eyes in the darkness. The small amount of light filtering through the vegetation had outlined the form of the beast. It was reptilian, but surprisingly, it was feathered.  
  
"Think we should run?" Duo said, as he trembled beside Wufei. The Chinese pilot could only nod as they slowly started to step back. What surprised them more was the fact that the bushes that were covering their backs soon gave way and they stumbled unto the open path where the stranger had been.  
  
"Heya!" came the joyous voice above them." So that's where you've been, Harken!" The owner of the voice, which had been the leather garbed teen, bent down towards the bushes to pat the now exposed reptile on the head.  
  
The reddish-green feathers ruffled and the creature seemed to purr under the treatment of the young man. The pilots could only blink at the spectacle unfolding before their eyes.  
  
"You own that…THING?" Wufei sputtered, too surprised to care about what he had just said.  
  
"I think its kawaii!" Duo commented beside him as they both got up, dusting their outfits, which consisted of Maxwell's usual priestly garb and Wufei's blue tank top and loose white pants.  
  
"Glad you think so!" The stranger replied cheerfully as an amber eyed gaze fell their way. He extended a hand in greeting. "Nice ta meet you guys! The names Locke Kim Lee!" They shook hands before the two pilots introduced themselves.  
  
"Chang Wufei and this baka beside me is Duo Maxwell." He grunted and fixed a suspicious eye on the stranger.  
  
"Hi!" Duo greeted jovially beside him with a wave. The Chinese could only shake his head in exasperation.  
  
"It's good to see you two!" Locke exclaimed before continuing, "I've been expecting you!" Wufei's eyes widened.  
  
"You've been expecting us?" He nearly screamed, as the stranger took a slight step back at his hostility of action.  
  
"Hai." The stranger nodded. "Treize, Zechs, and Heero are inside, waiting." Both of them could only blink.  
  
"The others are inside?" Duo asked, his voice staring to sound giddy. The stranger nodded in response, his amber eyes twinkling in the ruddy torchlight.  
  
"Why have you summoned us here?" Wufei asked his suspicions yet to be laid to rest. The stranger seemed to contemplate the question as he scratched on the reptile's head fondly. The creature seemed contented of the ministrations and didn't protest as Locke leaned on it.  
  
"I'll explain later." He replied with a grin and gave one last parting scratch on the feathered lizard. "Let's have dinner first!" He then turned to the pouting reptile, "Now go Harken! The stable master would be furious if he found you terrorizing the local villagers again!" The creature whimpered and the feathers seemed to flatten with despair. "Now don't give me that, you little runt!" Scolded the teen, his tone not so much angry as it was amused. "Now, go get your own dinner and don't go terrorizing the villagers without me, Okay!" Harken seemed to perk up and with a short bark was dashing off, to the stables, Wufei surmised. The redhead's attention turned back to the awaiting pilots. "Now, let's escort you two to the castle!" He said as he grabbed their hands and proceeded to drag the two along.  
  
"Let go OF ME!!!" Wufei protested and sought to wrench his hand from the tight grip. It was surprisingly strong for such a lean body. The redhead paused and turned to look at Wufei and freed the limb in his captivity as well as Duo's in the process.  
  
"You know…" The redhead replied with a toothy grin, "There's a nerve ticking on your forehead. It's really throbbing!" Locke commented and pointed at the above mentioned throbbing nerve.  
  
Duo turned around and focused his attention on the Chinese man's forehead and his amethyst eyes soon widened, a dorky grin appeared on his face. He was soon stifling laughter.  
  
"You're right!" Duo smirked, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Soon, both Duo and the redhead were laughing and clutching at their guts.  
  
The nerves on Wufei's head were now multiplying by the dozen and his face was soon turning redder than an angry fire-engine red. From anger or annoyance, it wasn't really possible to tell.  
  
"YOU STUPID BAKAS!!!!" Wufei screamed and clouted both laughing boys on the back of the head with a firm smack.  
  
Both young men, though chastised by the action, were still trying to hold off laughter. There were tears at the edge of their eyes and they were starting to turn red from holding off laughter. A small giggle and snicker escaped and this only furthered the multiplication of Wufei's aggravation.  
  
The redhead, seeing that Wufei was on the verge of foaming at the mouth, took stock of his composure and rose up to his six foot one stature. His gaze serious, and his hair smoothed back, he looked at Duo who was still guffawing and at the Chinese pilot who was glaring sharp pointy things at his comrade. Locke cleared his throat.  
  
"May we proceed?" He asked and raised an eyebrow as Wufei's head spun and regarded him with a death glare that could rival Heero Yuy's.  
  
"Sure!" Duo agreed and bounded ahead, still laughing at the nerves on Wufei's face which seemed to have become a permanent feature on his facial map.  
  
Locke looked at Wufei and smiled amicably then held out a hand to motion the way, "Lead the way… Little Dragon." Onyx eyes regarded the face before him with suspicion and a little annoyance before following the skipping pilot of Deathscythe in front of them.  
  
  
  
8:30 PM Unknown Castle; Hallways  
  
"Woah!" Duo said, awed by the huge hallways they were walking in. The hallway was illuminated by torches hung across the walls on both sides just between the huge glass windows. Heavy, velvet, blood-red draperies framed the elegant windows and allowed what little moonlight there was to stream in. It seemed to be endless, thought Duo as he marveled at the paintings that hung a few feet above the torches. One side of the corridor faced out into the upper and lower moat while the other faced into the courtyard. The paintings seemed to be done in old renaissance era: realistic, human and in oil. Duo wondered why the style wasn't like that of the medieval era.  
  
He turned his gaze ahead of them and spotted the lanky redhead murmuring to himself as if he was talking to another person. He then felt Wufei lean closer to him and felt his breath on an ear.  
  
"I think he's not of a sane mind." The Chinese observed as they continued to walk. Duo, in the interim, had turned his eye back on the paintings on the walls.  
  
The main theme of the artworks seemed to be three people. One, he thought, seemed awfully like their host and always, in the paintings, he seemed to be surrounded by a horde of creatures. The other was a chestnut haired individual who possessed magnificent silver eyes, wore extremely embroidered blue robes, and possessed a gold staff. Around him were depicted an array of natural calamities: most seemed to center around heaving mountains and lightning storms. The last individual seemed like he had been brought out of the kingdom of the fey. His features were very soft and feminine, his eyes were that of the deepest blue and in them were depicted the souls of the living.  
  
"Beautiful…" Duo murmured to himself as he passed by more of the paintings. The three men were obviously very beautiful, each in their own way. He turned his head around and regarded their host.  
  
The torchlight was indeed caressing every smooth curve of his form. The tight leather seeming to hug every graceful contour and the blade at his back only leant him an air of danger. Duo couldn't help but admire the view. The red hair, in all its cascading exquisiteness, trailed down to the mid of his back and his steps, though relaxed, were that of liquid, so graceful yet steady.  
  
Wufei had followed his gaze and had heard the murmured word that passed the violet-eyed pilot's lips.  
  
"Maxwell…" He said, his tone belying a small amount of sarcasm, "One should not ogle. It is impolite." Duo blushed and turned to Wufei.  
  
"I was not ogling!" He denied and almost died of shame when the said object if his ogling turned around.  
  
"Ogling what?" The redhead asked, a small smile gracing his features. The amber eyes were sparkling with mischief before brightening up, "Oh, you mean these old paintings?" He asked and turned to look at the works of art around him.  
  
Wufei seemed surprised at their host's words. "Exactly how old?" the black haired young man asked.  
  
The redhead laughed at the question and spun around to regard the startled pilots with his two hands on his slender hips.  
  
"If you would like to know, those paintings are about 400 years old!" He replied, still amused. Both pilots looked at each other then back to the paintings. Wufei's brows furrowed in thought.  
  
"So, those are paintings of your grandsires then?" He asked a little wild around the eyes. In response to his statement, the redhead only laughed harder. It seemed to Duo that the Chinese's nerves were starting to throb again. "Are you making fools out of us?" Wufei demanded, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
"Woah! Calm down Wu!" Duo reproved, "You're the one who asked after all." Onyx eyes just glared at him.  
  
When at last Locke had stopped laughing, he looked at both of the young men in front of him and smiled wistfully.  
  
"If you really want to know, I'll tell you after you have been reunited with your comrades at arms. Then will the explanations commence. Agreed, Chinese boy?" He asked then winked at the fuming Wufei beside Duo.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being Chinese!" Wufei objected vehemently. Locke just grinned.  
  
It was then that Duo noticed that the man's eyes were in fact very chinky and his form and overall stature of being lean was indeed very Asian in decent.  
  
"Of course not," The leather garbed man commented with a nonchalant shrug, "I am fifty percent Chinese, after all." He grinned as Wufei started to sputter.  
  
"Let's just go, Wu!" Duo said. He grabbed a hold on Wufei's arm and proceeded to drag him onward. "Let's get some well deserved grub, then let's ask for explanations, neh?"  
  
Grudgingly, Wufei nodded and closed his mouth firmly. The furrow in his brows clearly indicated that he was not at all happy with the situation.  
  
  
  
8:45 Unknown Castle; Grand Banquet Hall  
  
"Holy Mother of GOD!" Duo cursed, his eyeballs almost popping out of their fleshly sockets. Wufei just gaped in awe, his mouth hanging open at the splendors before him.  
  
The banquet hall was indeed of enormous proportions. The entire place was lighted overhead by beautiful renaissance type gold and crystal chandeliers. There were still beautiful glass windows, but this time they were framed by dark blue draperies with gold linings. The long table at the center where the diners were to be seated was carved, in magnificent relief, with the interplay of dragons. The tall chair legs were made to look like dragon legs and the chair back was a dragon's head facing upward into the sky, seeming to roar in triumph. The ornate table's legs were fashioned to look like bird's claws and on the tabletop, as if seeming to cavort, were dragons at play in the heavens. The amazing piece of art was carved deep into beautifully furnished redwood.  
  
Wufei looked up from his study of the surroundings to see that their host was now making his way to the table Wufei had been admiring, and to his utter surprise, saw Heero, Zechs and Treize had already been seated and were sipping at their wine goblets.  
  
The young General of Oz looked up from his goblet of wine and smiled at the newcomers.  
  
"Welcome." He greeted warmly and gestured towards two seats beside Heero. "Come take a seat little dragon, as well as you, 02." He smiled at both of them.  
  
Treize was sitting at the head of the table, to his right was Heero, and to his left was Zechs. Their host had taken the seat next to the platinum haired man and was now in pleasant conversation.  
  
Nodding curtly, Wufei and Duo navigated their way and sat down to their appointed chairs. Duo had wormed his way in and had gotten the chair directly beside Heero.  
  
Zechs looked up and smiled at them. "It's good to see that we, at last, are complete." He commented and eyed the young man seated beside him.  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you all an explanation as to why you are all here." He started and gazed at all those who were seated on the table. Heero just snorted and sipped a little more of the wine in his goblet while Treize set his down on the table, interest piqued. Wufei just sat there and gave Locke a look that plainly said 'about time'. Duo, in the meantime, was eyeing the food that had been set on the table. There was an abundant amount of roast ranging from beasts of burden to fowl and even so far as to resemble small lizards. There were also a whole menagerie of fruits and vegetables. But, Duo figured, explanations first! So he set his eye on their host.  
  
"First and foremost, this is the Kingdom of Saunq!" All seated gasped.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wufei: *nerve* Why do you live to aggravate me?!  
  
FI:* smile* because you're so cute! * pinches Wufei's cheeks*  
  
Wufei: Unhand me you ONNA!* slaps away FI's hands*  
  
FI: Doesn't he look kawaii Duo-chan?  
  
Duo: *nods* Hai! *pouts* You said that there would be 2x5 there!  
  
Wufei: * rubbing at his pinched cheeks* Yeah! What gives?  
  
Duo: You've got me ogling your original character…* eyes Wufei deliciously* But not at Wu-chan's nice tight ass!  
  
Wufei: *sputters and blushes redder than a Washington Apple* DUO!  
  
Duo: But it's true! * Eyes get all wobbly*  
  
FI: * sighs *I'll get there… Maybe… It might even get to 1x2 or ay 1x2x5 or maybe…an orgy?  
  
All: * gasp*  
  
Heero: *snorts and pulls out gun* Omae o Korosu!  
  
FI: Hee-chan's right. I should stop babbling now! Thanks to *Helen* for showing interest to this fic.* looks at Heero who is just about to pull the trigger* WAI!!!!!  
  
P.S. Thanks to the grammatically correct Brin Ray and Silent Angel aka Lady Rage for beta reading this fic! ^.^ Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dragon Knights  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Pairing: Ignore previous statements.* sweatdrop * It just became a 5+13 and the other pairings are yet to come out…If they ever will, that is…* sweatdrop * -.-;; Maybe 1x2 or 2x6 or…etc  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*  
  
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
  
  
  
8:50 Unknown Castle; Grand Banquet Hall  
  
Treize coughed and looked at the other faces on the table. There could be no way that this place was the Kingdom of Saunq. Saunq's official history didn't start until just before the pre-colony era which had been quite some time ago but not this far ago exactly. The ginger-haired man took account the lavish medieval-renaissance surroundings and took a sip from his wine goblet with finesse.  
  
The others around the table were now discussing the impossibility of the situation and were probably mirroring Treize's thoughts on the situation. The interior of the castle itself was a puzzle; the intricateness of the metal chandelier overhead was not possible in the wood and rough iron era of the medieval era but was possible in the renaissance era. However the castle design was akin to that in the medieval era as well as most of the tapestries and the paintings. Not too mention the wooden carvings and to add to the thought, he ran a gloved finger through the tabletop. It was covered with glass to protect the wooden structure from the stresses of mealtime. It was beautifully crafted and the technology for such things would not exist for yet a while. Being well educated on certain subjects such as history was advantageous in such situations.  
  
"This can't be!" Protested his little dragon as he rose out of his seat and slammed a hand to the table which raised an eyebrow from their present host.  
  
"Calm down little dragon…"Treize chided the hot tempered Chinese as he swirled the wine around his goblet. Wufei turned and glared at this but Treize only returned his gaze with a small smile." Let the dear man finish." With a grunt and a muttered curse, the pilot of Shenlong took his seat none too happily.  
  
"Save your questions later…" Zechs suggested," Let's hear the whole story first." Heero only snorted while Duo nodded his approval enthusiastically leaving the Chinese pilot to grumble under his breath.  
  
"Thanks Zechs." Locke replied, gratitude in his voice evident," Now as you know, this is the Kingdom of Saunq. But as your protests confirm, that would be impossibility. But one thing that you don't know is that this is an alternate universe from your own." Locke explained, his hair glittering copper under the ruddy lights of the room. Eyeing the people around the table, the redhead continued his story." I have summoned all of you here since our kingdom is in great need of help."  
  
Treize looked up from his examination of the carving on his wine goblet, a question in his mind." What kind of help and what would be so great a problem that you would need such a select group of individuals such as us?" The redhead eyed him with a small smile.  
  
"So, you have concluded that I would be acquainted with you as the great General Krushrenada as well as the others' pasts…" Locke asked; his face in mock disbelief. Treize merely nodded, his interest caught but their host's weird sense of humor and intellectual ability.  
  
"I would not doubt that you would be smart enough to know of our past and have chosen us selectively for our training and our certain abilities that others in our time do not posses." He replied and sent a challenging look towards the still smiling redhead.  
  
"That's exactly right!" Locke nodded," I summoned you all here because you work great as individuals and in little groups. I mean, we needed an army but didn't want the responsibility of dealing with an entire army." He explained. The general could see that Zech's face looked doubtful as well as that of the other pilots.  
  
"You mean," Heero replied, for once" That you thrust us out here when we're in the middle of war to come and fight your own war just because some lazy bum like you DIDN'T want the responsibilities of taking care of an ARMY?!" Pilot 01 seemed to be taking the whole situation really hard and had risen from his seat, hands clenched with anger.  
  
"You certainly got the whole point down to pat." Locke replied nonchalantly totally unperturbed by Heero's actions. The cobalt-eyed pilot's hand suddenly appeared with a handgun pointing towards their smiling host.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero almost shook with the emotions in his tone, his hand was shaking," The war had almost ended and you took us out of it. What would happen if we were needed? Many lives would perish and all we did would be all for waste!?" Turning his head around, Locke only smiled his hand playing with the rim of a wine goblet.  
  
"Hai hai!" He said as he waved his hand in a flapping motion signaling impatience and a little amusement." I get the point but there's plenty of reasons for me to pull you out just in time-"He was cut off by Wufei who had stood up as well, his onyx eyes burning with injustice .  
  
"-just in time for what?" The pilot of Shenlong demanded, pointing an accusatory finger towards Locke.  
  
"If you would let me explain…" The redhead replied with a sigh," In a few days from now, Treize would have been murdered by Wufei and Zechs would start working for the Preventers only to die in duty a couple of days later. Heero would go insane without his war and his mission. Wufei will die with guilt for killing Treize and Duo, having no proper education, would go back to the streets to do nasty business." Amber eyes looked up from the explanation, the formerly smiling face now sober." That 'nuff for ya?"  
  
Silence descended on the diners as what their host said sank into their minds. Even Duo had stopped smiling and everyone seemed to be looking glum at the prospects of their future lives. Heero had taken his seat again and had resorted to clenching his teeth and glaring accusingly at Locke. It was as if the redhead had blurted out the pilot's deepest darkest secret. For all Treize knew, it could have been.  
  
Treize looked at Wufei across him and was met with troubled onyx eyes.  
  
"It has yet to happen little one…" Treize murmured but Wufei seemed to remain unconvinced." It would have been for the cause." He explained with a slight ironic smile on his face. The Chinese simply looked away, his visage troubled.  
  
The past year, both had been having trysts that were unknown to anyone save themselves. All others knew of it was that Wufei had a grudge against Treize and had resorted to battling him man to man with his sword. The general couldn't help but smile at the thought with amusement; the little dragon's sword, oh the pun of it all. He then laid his gaze across the table to the object of his thoughts. His hair was in its usual painfully tight ponytail and his beautiful Asian features were furrowed deep in thought.  
  
It was then that Zechs spoke up," How would you know all this?" He asked, his platinum hair seeming to glitter in the light. Everyone looked up their faces evidently implying their doubts at the information just given to them.  
  
"Because…I'm…" Their host seemed to pause and all held their breath in anticipation for the answer," OMNISCINET!!!" He burst out and stood up on his chair; all around the table, sweatdrops were gracing the back of every head including a certain Heero Yuy.  
  
"Is that the truth or do you seek to make fools of us all?" His little dragon, fiery temper rising, remarked.  
  
"Well, in certain truths, I am but for this one I did a small weaving of future threads…" He explained then turned his amber gaze to all those around," But you wouldn't understand anyway…So just let me get on with the explanation why I've granted you all the second chance of living here in this pristine world." All those around the table hushed their thoughts which were still profoundly dark from the earlier revelation of each of their respective futures. "This small kingdom is the only source of a valuable metal ore which is even stronger than that Gundamanium." He elucidated to the amazement of the listeners around him." This metal ore is called Mythril."  
  
"I thought that only existed in fairytales?" Duo said, his hand playing with the end of his braid.  
  
Locke smirked," In this world it certainly is real enough. Well, let's get on with the explanation." He then rolled out a map he had retrieved somewhere from underneath the table, from a hidden drawer, Treize surmised.  
  
"This is Saunq." He pointed out to a small forest kingdom surrounded by craggy mountains. Then he swept his hand over the rest of the map which contained the rest of the world." That is the enemy." He continued with an absolutely straight face.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me dude?" Duo observed as he crossed his arms on front of his chest, shaking his head." You're expecting us to fight all of their combined armies?! You must be nuts!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I agree with Pilot 02…" Treize replied as he eyed the tactical statistics of the fight and to no avail could he find a way that it would be won. Maybe if Locke had transported the Gundams here.  
  
"Baka." Heero commented and was soon followed by another oath from Wufei beside him.  
  
"My friends and I will help of course!" The redhead proclaimed cheerfully, just brimming with confidence. The whole group sought hard not to groan and slap their foreheads.  
  
"And what would you give us to fight with?" Wufei snorted, his tone laden with sarcasm," Pitchforks and torches?"  
  
The redhead eyed him with a small smirk." Nope!" He negated," You'll be fighting with dragons and MAGIC!"  
  
All around the table jaws were being dropped and Duo had a grin spreading across his face." SUGOI! We get to use MAGIC!" He bellowed as he jumped into the air with excitement.  
  
"So," Treize began, a thoughtful look on his face," Magic exists in this dimension then?" He said and gazed at their host who was smirking smugly.  
  
"Hai." Locke nodded," Well, but before we fight we need to wake my friends up." He said as the others turned to look at him again.  
  
"What's wrong with your friends?" Heero asked, his cobalt eyes glaring unconsciously at their host.  
  
"They're under a spell and have been sleeping for over three hundred years…" He explained to the shock of all present." I have no idea where their crypts are so we'll get organized tomorrow to find it." He said enthusiastically to the annoyance of the whole group.  
  
"Then how are we to go about locating them?" Treize asked as he took a fork and skewered for himself a slice of mutton. The action, having drawn their host's attention, reminded the redhead that they had yet to eat.  
  
"Err, sorry guys! Better eat first!" He crowed and extended an arm to the nearest dish to get himself a serving but stopped just as he was about to spear a slice. "They left me a small map with directions and I'm not sure it still applies. After all, it's been three hundred or so years and even the land changes much in that protracted a time span. Oh, one last thing, Treize is to be King of Saunq and the rest of you are to be his protectors as dragon knights of the crown." Sitting down with the choice cut on his fork, Locke bit into the tiny morsel with relish. Meanwhile, the ginger haired general had almost choked on the wine he had been drinking.  
  
"I am to be king?" He asked, his eyes falling on the happily chewing teen.  
  
"That's why the whole world is trying to take over Saunq. Our king has just recently died and has not named the heir so the rest of the world is now squabbling over this prime piece o land." Amber eyes met warm blue across the table," If ya get what I mean…"Then he continued with a smirk," Besides, you're actually a genetic equal of the diseased King. You're like a dimensional clone only way younger."  
  
It was surprising when Zechs spoke up," I agree to what you are saying Locke. Out of all of us Treize is the most fitted to rule and having such a valuable metal ore would rightfully cause such a large scale scramble for land." It was quickly but more astonishing for Heero to continue the thought.  
  
"Can we forge armor and weapons from the ore?" He asked, his voice clipped and face stoic.  
  
Locke nodded," We could but if only we had one of those really big forges. The Kingdom of Saunq is very simple and although we have this resource, the trade with the other kingdoms has been slow since the king died and that had been over twenty years ago…We don't have the income or the manpower to build large-scale…" He trailed off and chewed on yet another morsel of meat, this time a chicken leg.  
  
"Why didn't you start this scheme earlier?" Wufei asked as he served himself a helping of rich creamy soup.  
  
"The summoning takes long to plan and the ingredients as well as the timing must be perfect…Its something that can't be rushed." The Chinese pilot nodded and took his seat to savor his liquid food.  
  
Duo looked up and gazed at the thoughtful expression that had taken over the usual smile on their host's face." Why aren't you sleeping with your friends?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Taken by surprise, amber eyes filled with unsaid emotions turned to face Duo. Locke blinked then smiled pensively at the braided pilot of Deathscythe." It's a duty I guess. A little something that got to me…a long time ago…" His gaze turned towards the candle flame in the center of the table. Eyes gazing and reflecting the whole history of pain and sorrow that he had felt as he lived all those years and to Duo, it seemed something so personal to witness. Amethyst eyes softened and Duo smiled.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" He asked to the amusement of their host who had looked up to him with a new twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe…" He said then took a long sip from his wine goblet. "Now, let's eat!"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
FI: @.@ Wai! I'm so confused!  
  
Duo: You're pairings aren't going anywhere either…  
  
Wufei: Stupid ONNA!* smirks smugly*  
  
FI: * shakes head * I have no idea where this is going na no da! This chapter was so confusing na no da!  
  
Duo: * scratch chin * I think that there was an overload of information this chapter…  
  
FI: * turn to Duo then conks herself * you're right!  
  
Wufei: Tch…  
  
FI: * shrugs * fine! Next chapter I'll try to ease with the information overload and get some action done, neh? ^.^  
  
Wufei: * shakes head * don't believe the stupid onna. Her promises never come true!  
  
FI: * nerve * you didn't have to be so HONEST!!! * donks Wufei on the head *  
  
Wufei: * rubs sore spot * Hn. Stupid onna…  
  
Duo: * shrug and faces readers * so, if you have any ideas or suggestions and the like, FalconIce sure needs them. So, review away!!!  
  
Wufei:* snorts * If enough people would review, maybe it would help the damn onna's story to become understandable…  
  
FI: * big wobbly eyes * Wufei's so MEAN!!! * goes off to bawl in an isolated corner somewhere in the world * 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dragon Knights  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*  
  
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved of no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~  
  
  
  
9:30 PM Saunq Castle; South Wing; Dragon Room  
  
Wufei rubbed the sore spot on his neck and cursed. The evening meal sure had gotten them both full and at the same time confused. The meal was lovely if only the information that came with it was just as delectable. The Chinese pilot sighed again and sat on the bed provided.  
  
It had been quite a night; he thought to himself then sighed. Scanning his gaze around the room, he saw his roommate sit down on the other plush four poster bed. The room in itself was as grandiose as its name. The dragons in all their golden glory were romping across the ceiling in dizzying patterns. The beds were made of polished redwoods and the sheets were spun of the finest silk. All in the room portrayed the same them of running and playful draconian beasts.  
  
Treize had made himself comfortable and was readying himself for bathing. Closing his eyes, Wufei massaged his aching temples and laid himself flat on the bed.  
  
"Are you alright dragon?" came the soothing voice of the gentleman just a few paces away as Wufei rolled on his side to find a more comfortable position.  
  
Weary Onyx eyes opened to gaze deeply into worried blue eyes." This night…" Wufei said his voice searching and fatigued." So many things have been revealed in such a short span of time. It's just so much to handle at once…" He trailed off and was surprised to find a weight settling itself beside him on the bed.  
  
"We're all survivalists…"Treize replied, his tone both ironic and amused as he laid a comforting hand on Wufei's head. He now began to slowly caress the freed silken threads which were the Chinese pilot's hair." We'll just have to do as we do best and live on."  
  
"You're too philosophical…" Wufei snorted but didn't move away nor protest the ministrations Treize had been doing.  
  
"Aren't we all?" The general mused and bent down to place a chaste kiss on Wufei's head before heading off to the direction of the room's bathroom." I'm off to get cleaned, dragon. I won't be long."  
  
Smiling, the pilot of Shenlong lay on the bed, thoughts swirling in his head momentarily quieted by Treize's assurance and presence. Oh, he knew that such a liaison was sinful and that he'd have to tell the others sooner or later but right now, he was too tired. The smile suddenly turned into a frown as a certain part of his thoughts clicked together. How in the world did their host know that Wufei would be much better roomed together with the general of Oz than with his co-pilots? Either he knew because of that spell he mentioned earlier or maybe…  
  
Wufei left the thought hanging as his eyelids were too heavy and soon darkness closed around his conscious world. His last thoughts being that Treize would wake him later for his turn to bathe.  
  
  
  
10:00 PM Saunq Castle; Eastern Wing; Demon Room  
  
Heero looked at the mirror in front of him and glared his heart out but found out that no matter how much he tried, his heart just wasn't in it. Cobalt blue eyes examined the piece of furniture in front of it and couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the mirror. Alike the name of the room, demons of such grace and beauty were carved into the frame of the mirror, their arms splayed out into the air as if in wait of something. The mirror was polished to a shine and the bronze workings of the playful demons only sought to make the whole work look all the more appealing. So detailed were the artwork that Heero had to blink twice to dispel the illusion that the bat like wings were going to fly right out of the bronze.  
  
His musings were soon disrupted as his noisy roommate plopped down on the four poster bed across the room with a thump. Heero turned around and almost gasped out aloud if it wasn't for his iron control. Almost identical to the beauty of the mirror he had been gazing, the sight of an almost nude Duo with only a wet purple towel on his lap was more than he could handle at the moment. His partner was now humming softly as he sought to untangle his hair with a brush that had been provided earlier. Heero couldn't help but be in awe of Duo's beauty. His skin was almost the exact color of cream and the slight moisture from the bath only seemed to highlight the silkiness of the smooth flesh. His shape was slight tricking the untrained eye to think that the body was feminine but as the eye sought to look lower it would soon be proved wrong. Blinking, the pilot of Wing gulped as his eyes focused on the face of the chestnut haired splendor before him. The sparkling amethyst eyes were twinkling with cheer and the slight smile on Duo's lips only made them seem fuller and infinitely more kissable. Heero almost slapped himself on the head at the direction of his thoughts. Quickly, he grabbed the dark blue towel on his bed and made a hasty retreat to their bathroom leaving Duo to wonder at his hurried leave.  
  
"Wonder what's got into him?" was the last thing the messy haired pilot heard before disappearing into the restroom.  
  
  
  
10:00 PM Saunq Castle; North Tower  
  
"Are you positive with the idea of rooming with me?" Zechs asked a he sat down on the plush four poster bed in the room. He then turned a hesitant gaze at their host who had taken a seat on the only other bed.  
  
"I'd hate for you to be alone in a castle this big…Besides," Locke smiled," You might wake the residents and they wouldn't like that." Platinum brows crinkled in thought.  
  
"So, you're not alone here?" He asked as he looked around the room and noted the glass door that led outside to a small balcony on the tower.  
  
The redhead turned to follow where Zechs' sight had rested before replying a vague," You could say that…"  
  
"Huh?" Zechs turned his head around and gazed at the redhead who seemed to have gotten a mischievous sparkle in his amber eyes." There's something you're not telling me and I'm almost too afraid to follow up the question…" Locke laughed in response and got up from his seated position to stretch then turned to the platinum haired man who was still seated.  
  
"Here, follow me and I'll give you and example…"Locke coaxed and began to walk to the glass doors that led to the balcony. Zechs although a trifle unsure decided to follow him top the terrace anyway.  
  
Once they were outside, the platinum haired man couldn't help but smile at the magnificent view before them. A cool night breeze was wafting over them and the twinkling lights from the small town a few kilometers away only leant to the beauty of the peace and quiet. In their time such quiet and solitude could be hardly found anymore.  
  
Stretching a bit as well, Zechs turned his attention back to the man who was also admiring the view before him. Red hair flowing freely against the breeze behind him, Locke held out a hand in front of him.  
  
"Watch." He said softly and began to sing in a haunting melody Zechs couldn't decipher. It was like a completely alien dialect to him. Hardly understandable but so stunning yet so haunting and sad that it almost brought tears in his eyes. In his voice, it seemed now to beckon to all near to come to its call nevertheless it sounded so sad and filled with undeniable longing and loneliness.  
  
A few minutes had gone by when suddenly a dark form lifted itself from the nearby forest. It was so large and so black that it almost seemed to suck the light into itself. Zechs blinked and sought to rub his eyes but the image didn't vanish. The dark form slowly made its way to them its form undulating and shifting as it flowed like mist through the trees and the clouds of the night.  
  
"What is that?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from the looming darkness. Locke stopped his song and the platinum haired man was presented with the sight of one crystalline tear sliding down the redhead's cheek. A smooth hand brushed the offending tear away and Locke looked up to his companions face with a smile.  
  
"An old friend." He replied and looked back across the balcony at the darkness flowing towards them.  
  
It took only a few more seconds before the shadowy form arrived at its destination which was in front of them and let out a surprisingly smooth tenor voice. It was nothing like Zechs had been imagining. He'd have thought it would shriek at them or worse, just grab them and eat them.  
  
"You called me master?" It asked, the voice coming from it yet at the same time not really.  
  
Locke smiled and held out a hand towards the floating mass of shadow before them." Come Ebony, I'd like you to meet a friend…" A small tendril from the gloom reached out and seemed to engulf the hand before coalescing into a pale hand which the crimson haired young man began to guide to the spot just between him and Zechs.  
  
The darkness slowly started to pool just in the space amid them and slowly began to solidify bit by bit into a young child of about ten years old with knee length ebony hair and skin so pale it almost made the owner look dead. Zechs couldn't help but let out a gasp as the face looked up to him and he saw the creature's eyes, they were all black, so black in fact that it absorbed all light and seemed to drown the platinum haired man.  
  
"Are you master's friend?" The teen before him asked, his pale body clothed only by the darkness that created him.  
  
Zechs gulped and nodded a bit shakily," I…I guess so…" He stammered in reply. Thinking about magic was certainly far from actually meeting the phenomenon right in front of your face.  
  
The child smiled its black eyes twinkling," Master has been so lonely all these years…"  
  
"Shhhh…" Locke reproved with a smile, his whole demeanor seeming more amused than angry" Now don't go saying things like that Ebony! I've had you and the others all these years." He continued and laid a hand on the child's head to pat it.  
  
Ebony looked up and frowned," But it's true!" He protested," You haven't had human company since the wizard and the mind-walker went to sleep and that was around three hundred years ago…"  
  
Locke looked up to Zech's astonished face with a small sheepish smile," Don't believe anything he says!" He disapproved," He's just saying that cuz I haven't played with him for a while…" But the platinum haired man knew that deep down, what the child said was true. He had heard it in the young man's song and saw it in his eyes when he knew nobody was looking at him. Zechs also knew that pride could make and break a man.  
  
"Well, why don't we have fun now?" The platinum haired man offered to the entity before him," I doubt I could sleep early today especially after all that's happened." He heard Locke let out a small sigh of relief and in his mind he knew he'd have to do something about that sooner or later. It wrenched his heart that someone could endure so much loneliness for…three hundred or so years? It was mind-boggling and he, with the honor in his upbringing, could not just stand by and watch.  
  
  
  
8:00 AM Saunq Castle Courtyard  
  
The day was bright and clear as the pilots and their host came piling out into the sunlit courtyard. For such a massive structure as the castle, Duo had not seen so much as a single human presence other than the redhead. Today though, he had changed from his outfit of tight fitting leather to that of an emerald colored oriental suit that possessed long sleeves and under it were a pair of silken pants of the same shade. Duo contemplated for a while and came up with the name; their host was wearing a Mao suit which Wufei had introduced to him a couple of months ago during a lull in the battle. His hair had been tied back with a ribbon of the same color. It was only now that the braided pilot truly noticed just how Asian the man looked. His build and his eyes, even the fluidity of his walk betrayed his Eastern upbringing. Duo knew too well as he'd seen the same on Wufei.  
  
All soon stopped to gape at the outstanding sight before them. A colossal fountain was to be had in the middle of the courtyard. The magnificence of the playful statues of mermaids astonished the little group before it. They seemed to leap out into the air to sing and to dance. Their fish tails slapping against the marble water around them, it was sad to see such splendor decay over time. The water, Duo knew, had not run for quite a while since the stone was fully dry and a few birds had made it their home on it.  
  
"How can such a wondrous thing go to waste?" Treize uttered, his blue eyes still riveted on the piece of art before him.  
  
"When you're the only one living here it's hard to maintain all of the castle's little odds and ends." Locke replied and trudged up to the fountain only to sit down on the rail around it." So," He began and crossed his legs in front of him while his hands braced him from behind." Let's start with your training…"  
  
"Training?" Wufei spat." I don't need training!" The redhead only smiled." We're Gundam pilots for Shenlong's sake! We had all the training we needed during the WAR!!!"  
  
"Care to defend your claim?" Locke asked as he stood up which made the end trails of the suit flap around his legs. The Chinese pilot of Shenlong snorted and faced up to the man before him.  
  
"I would like nothing better!" He said rebelliously which made Locke acquire a certain twinkle in his eyes that Duo felt was certainly not to be trifled with.  
  
Their host clapped his hands and they were soon confounded with the sight of what seemed to be a vine growing into the quad with a sack of something in tow.  
  
It was Zechs who first commented on the sight, "How?" He asked simply to the mirror of everyone else's thoughts.  
  
The vine slowly stopped and dropped its burden with a dull thunk on the courtyard stones and slithered back from whence it came. It made Duo grin to see such a childhood fantasy of magic become real in front of his eyes.  
  
The bag, it happens, contained their weapons. There was a long scythe and a couple of swords including that of their host's. The swords came in different varieties: two broadswords, a saber, a slim Chinese blade, and their host's four foot slim Japanese sword. Surprisingly a bokken fell out as well, this was a Japanese practice sword made entirely of bamboo and straw.  
  
"Chang Wufei!" Locke began as he picked up the bokken from the pile and pointed it directly at Wufei's face." I challenge you to a duel!" He called out a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
Onyx eyes blazed to the challenge and with a swipe of his hand, Wufei had the Chinese blade crossed with Locke's bokken.  
  
"Pick up your weapon!" He spat," You insult me by calling a challenge with a mere practice sword!" Locke merely looked him in the eye, his amber eyes narrowing.  
  
"If you earn the privilege of fighting me with a metal sword but until then, you'll have to settle for this!" With the final word in, the redhead quickly spun around with a speed so remarkable that he had, in a blur, twisted completely around until he was facing the Chinese's back, bokken poised to hit the head.  
  
Wufei, not to be outdone spun as quick and parried the sword away only to meet with empty air as the redhead jumped over him with a small laugh and landed at his back again.  
  
"Come and catch me!" He taunted as he landed with hardly a sound on the stone floor.  
  
"Fight like a man and face me!" Wufei roared and spun yet again to deliver a fatal blow towards the laughing young man. His sword whistled past only thin air as yet the redhead twisted out of its way effortlessly. He had yet to use the practice sword to defend himself and Duo was amused at the thought that this was not a proper duel at all. The redhead was just toying with Wufei like a cat to a mouse. Their host wanting only to prove a point and it seemed that taking action rather than explaining it to them was preferable to Locke.  
  
"I think that our host is merely having fun with 05, don't you think 02?" The general had come up beside him in the middle of the fight. Duo, distracted, could only nod in agreement. He had never, in his life, seen such fighting.  
  
"Kisama!" Wufei cursed and dropped down into a defensive stance since it was clear that the offensive wasn't working. Locke seemed to take the action with little amusement as he readied himself on a more offensive stance.  
  
"Are you ready?" He appeared to ask in mock politeness. He raised the bamboo sword and held the point directly unto the annoyed Chinese's face.  
  
Wufei nodded and tightened his grip on the sword held in front of him, his knees bent slightly, and his other arm just behind the sword to protect his face.  
  
The redhead smiled, his eyes crinkling with amusement, his right foot slid out and straightened as his left bent forward. He took his wooden sword and pointed it ahead of him while his other hand stood poised just before the hilt as if he was to hit it.  
  
Then, as the courtyard sank into silence, Locke grinned wider and charged. Duo could see the shocked looked on his comrade's face as the redhead surged forward in a blur of motion so fast it was almost hard to see.  
  
Subsequently, violet eyes widened as the pilot of Shenlong braced himself to jump sideways to avoid the direct collision. Time seemed to crawl as Locke drew nearer and nearer, Wufei had taken the initiative and had jumped sideways, but it seemed too late as the point of Locke's wooden sword was too close to be successfully evaded. Just as it seemed that the bokken would impact on the Chinese's side harshly, Locke stopped just centimeters away with a smirk on his face as Wufei fell on the ground, his sword falling behind him with a clatter.  
  
"Now, you see why you need training?" He asked, question directed not only to the pilot on the ground but to all in the courtyard.  
  
"Hn." Heero snorted not in the least impressed.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
FI: That was long na no da…at least I finally hammered out the annoying pairings…* glares at the Du-bat which was her muse* Its all your fault!!!  
  
Du-bat: Du-bat? * it twirled around in the air with a happy squeek*  
  
FI: * nerve then straightens out to regain her posture with a smile * Thank you to Marie Krushrenada for reviewing the fic and sorry about the Zechs Marquise thing. I just said that to fit in with the plot. I never knew that he didn't work for the Preventers after the Mars thing. Gomenasai desu! But thank you for informing me. I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Du-bat: * tugs on FI's sleeve * DU-BAT!  
  
FI: * annoyed * Hai hai! I'll try to do better neh? I'm still new to this writing thing and belive me, I'm too young to know the right grammar.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Brin Ray and Silent Angel for Beta-reading my fics! You really make writing worthwhile! ^.^v 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dragon Knights  
  
Author: FalconIce  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*  
  
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved and if no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~ Or vice versa, if no one sez its good then it'll stagnate and I might never write again! * big wobbly eyes * You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?  
  
Notes: Thanks to Ionis and Maria Khushrenada for reviewing the fic! Its guys like you that make writing fun desu! ^.^  
  
  
  
10:00 AM Saunq Castle Courtyard  
  
Treize smiled as he brought his saber to rest beside him, Wufei across him was panting and sweating both from the earlier workout with their host and the training they had been doing for the last two hours.  
  
"Shall we take a breather, Dragon?" The general asked sheathing his slim blade before making his way to the center of the courtyard to sit on the fountain rails.  
  
"I can't understand why we have to do this?" He spat, angered or irritated, Treize wasn't sure.  
  
Smiling Blue eyes met with emotional onyx," It's good to help people." The general concluded and patted the area beside him." Sit, Wufei before you faint. You look tired enough as it is."  
  
Onyx eyes narrowed before the Chinese pilot sat down a bit further from Treize. The general could only smile at the action. After all, the fact still wasn't widely known that they were courting an illicit affair with one another but it seemed, mysterious enough, that their host gave an impression of knowing about their relationship.  
  
The Chinese teen had taken to polishing his sword as Treize breathed in the cool air. Turning blue eyes around, Treize let his gaze rest on the rest of their entourage.  
  
Heero had taken the training with blades with extreme zest. He had begun with the same energy as he had now and it seemed that he was nowhere near the end of it. Duo, his partner was training as well; his weapon, not surprising, was the scythe and it seemed that even out of the Gundam he handled the weapon superbly.  
  
They had been sparring since right after the display earlier which left his dragon a smidgen still annoyed sensitive as he is. Treize chuckled inwardly before resuming his earlier train of thoughts. Pilot 02 was using a slash and hook technique which suited his chosen weapon which Heero, predicable as always, was using the hack and bash method, using his strength to the maximum although it was a waste of his agility. Duo though was a well picked sparring partner as his style molded rather well with Heero's since he tended to use agility more than brute force. They would likely learn more from each other the more they sparred.  
  
He let his gaze wander over to the spot occupied by his former subordinate who in the meantime was having a one on one duel with their ever smiling host. Zechs had taken one of the other broadswords but had decided later to switch it for a mean looking spiked leather whip. Having noted the change, their host had exchanged his earlier weapon for steel knuckled gloves and now spent more time trying to dodge the platinum haired man than fighting him. It didn't seem to bother the gentleman one bit as he slowly became more experienced with his chosen weapon.  
  
Treize sighed and laid his wandering gaze towards his own sparring partner. Wufei was truly a magnificent specimen; he took note of the flushed bronze skin and the tightly held ebony locks as well as the elegant form of lean muscle and agile grace. His dragon was simply a wondrous sight to behold and even after a year with him, Treize felt that he would never get tired of looking at his dragon.  
  
"Are you ready for another round?" He asked and with a brisk nod from Shenlong's pilot, they resumed their practice fight.  
  
  
  
10:00 AM Saunq Castle Courtyard  
  
Wiping his brow of sweat, Duo panted and eyed the foe before him with a certain jovial relish. It was fun to spar with his partner and best friend; after all, they were closer to equals than the others. Maybe Wufei would amount to the same degree of skill but he rarely sparred or trained with anybody else other than Treize and from the recent unfolding of certain events the Amethyst eyed pilot could only confirm his suspicions. Shenlong's pilot was certainly keeping a dangerous secret and he couldn't believe that nobody had suspected the tryst earlier but then, Wufei would never betray them and from the fact which was graciously supplied by their host, he had even killed Treize.  
  
But before he could further contemplate his train of thought, Heero had taken the opportunity to place a well thought out hit on his scythe and had knocked him flat on the floor. Thinking was nice; thinking on the battlefield was an extreme no no.  
  
"Good one Hee-chan!" I called out and grabbed the hand he held out before me. It never seemed to amaze me that such a slight frame like his could contain so much strength.  
  
He grunted and pulled me up, his amazingly blue eyes twinkling with hidden joy. Took me long enough to learn what the Perfect Soldier's hidden language was but when I finally did, I found it worth every damn moment I spent learning it.  
  
"Hn. You should never let your guard down, baka." He chided me before settling down into a defensive crouch.  
  
I smirked," Well, let's see if the Great Shinigami can get through Mister- oh-so-Serious' defense." I taunted and established myself into an offensive posture with my scythe held behind me for a more powerful swing.  
  
His only answer was a smirk as he held his position steady awaiting for my charge. As I scanned his form with my eyes I note to myself how extremely messy yet neat his hair was. It seemed always ruffled yet neat in a way that couldn't be explained. The nearest comparison was that the messiness stayed in a sort of pattern that rendered it neat…Duo felt like smacking his head. Why was he having thought like these? For Shini's sake!  
  
He rushed forward and began to arc his scythe towards the cobalt-eyed pilot only to be blocked by a sword which came alarmingly close. The self proclaimed Shinigami smirked and pulled his scythe, much like a hook, towards himself as he stepped back. It was one advantage to the scythe. It was both blade and hook.  
  
Heero's eyes sparkled with the challenge and Duo knew that it would be a challenge well met.  
  
  
  
10:15 AM Saunq Castle Courtyard  
  
Snap. The whip was a weapon Zechs had familiarized himself with when he'd piloted Epyon. It served him well now as it had before and the crack it made beside him seemed to thrill him just as battle excited him.  
  
The thing that was on his mind now was the small smirk Locke had on his face. It was so different from the wistful smile from last night. The redhead, when in battle, seemed like a totally different person. His amber eyes were sparkling with life and his whole demeanor seemed happy but Zechs knew, deep inside that he wasn't.  
  
The mask he had, had been left at the base he had been assigned yet for some reason. It didn't bother him that everyone hadn't commented on the fact that he was Milliardo Peacecraft. But, he smiled, it didn't matter anymore; After all, the colonies were in the far distant parallel future and Saunq was a distant memory in time. His sister, the bitch that she was, remained as far as the stars from his point of view.  
  
"Face me, Zechs Marquise." The challenge effectively called his wandering attention back to where it was needed.  
  
"Willingly." He answered and cracked the whip at his side. The redhead before him only ginned wider and held his fists at a ready.  
  
Zechs twirled the whip and sent the spiked head racing for blood. He had aimed it towards the torso but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Locke would effectively dodge the attack. This in turn surprised him when instead of sidestepping the attack he had made, the redhead had in its place defended himself with his arm.  
  
The whip's spiked head was now wrapped painfully around his arm and in effect had torn the emerald fabric of his Mao suit. A wince was the only betraying emotion on his face regarding the pain and Zechs was both astonished and impressed at the action. Locke smirked.  
  
"One must know the pain of sacrifice." Suddenly, the whip was tugged hard enough and quick enough to send the platinum haired man right into the waiting arms of his opponent. Zechs gasped as a hand tightened around his neck and he was lifted into the air flailing, helpless.  
  
Amber considered sky blue as the two protagonists faced each other but one had to admit that lifting by the neck led to certain side effects regarding the shortening of breath. Zechs was starting to turn blue.  
  
Locke chuckled and laid the now panting man on his two feet; Zechs eyed the man with a certain new respect as well as an equal amount of amusement. He hadn't met anyone in his entire life willing to shed blood for a practice bout.  
  
He was soon to be met by another astonishing feat as the puncture marks on Locke's arm began to knit and heal right in front of his dumbfounded eyes.  
  
The most nerve-wracking part of the spectacle wasn't the speedy healing but the way the wound clamped close. The skin around the puncture began, resembling tentacles, to reach for one another, thus, closing the wound. It was both creepy and amazing at the same time.  
  
Locke had noticed, soon enough, where the platinum haired man's gaze had fastened on. The redhead gave a warm smile and clapped a good natured hand on the still staring man.  
  
"There are things about me that not even I know so well…" Locke said and helped the speechless man up. Zechs was now staring at Locke as if he'd grown two heads. The redhead chuckled." Now you know why I did that, neh? I can heal faster that you can blink…" He explained and looked amusedly at the still gaping man and with a soft laugh, closed the open mouth of the platinum haired lieutenant.  
  
"That…" Zechs started, eyes still wide" How the hell did you do that…?" He eyed the man before him his whole body trembling either from fascination or horror, he didn't really know.  
  
"It's all in the mind…" Locke smiled." Now, why don't we get a few munchies to eat? I'm starving!" He began to happily trot into the courtyard asking the others if they were hungry or not. Zechs rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, and having found that this was in fact reality and not a dream, began to massage his temples to attempt to get rid of the headache beginning to make its presence known.  
  
  
  
12 NOON; Saunq Castle; Banquet Hall  
  
Heero looked around with suspicion, his cobalt blue eyes darkening as his brow furrowed. He hadn't noticed a single living human entity in the castle the entire time he had been here yet for some unfathomable reason whenever it was time to eat, the table was always decked out with all manner of tantalizing dishes.  
  
He eyed the amiably talking redhead, which was their host, as he took the seat at the head of the table which last night was Treize's. The thought then reminded him of the General as he cast his sights to the direction where the ginger-haired man was in deep conversation with Wufei.  
  
His eyes narrowed with emotion. It seemed that Wufei had betrayed them, his obvious closeness to the general belying the fact that he knew him very well before they had gotten together here.  
  
The Chinese's so called man to man duels with Treize had merely been an excuse for their disgraceful trysts. It was shameful, not to mention disgusting to have such a forbidden liaison with their enemy, yet, deep down, Heero couldn't help but know that Wufei—honorable as he was—wouldn't betray the family that the pilots had become. It just wasn't like him to do so but the sight in front of the Japanese pilot only served to dissuade the fact.  
  
Heero was soon jolted out of his deep reverie as a hand laid itself on his shoulder. He was soon faced with two concerned pools of violet.  
  
"Daijoubu Hee-chan?" Duo asked, his hand squeezing him briefly conveying his current state of emotion.  
  
Heero nodded and took a seat at the table. The entire situation facing them was one huge challenge that he shameful as it was, couldn't help but feel thrilled at the thought of taking on.  
  
It excited his blood like fighting always did but he felt a slight tinge of guilt. It shouldn't be healthy to feel thus but the notion of battling a whole entire army with only a simple sword was just so enticing and from what their host had said, it was a definite win situation. Heero smirked.  
  
"You're scaring me Hee-chan!" The person who had taken the seat behind him commented. Heero couldn't help but want to grin wider but bearing his enormous self discipline, he reined the urge in and dropped back into the emotionless mask. He pointedly ignored the braided one by his side although it hurt to admit to himself, he held a certain place in his heart for the violet-eyed pilot. What the feeling was, he couldn't really identify.  
  
The feeling sometimes felt like, respect then at other times it would feel like camaraderie or even friendship but lately, it seemed that the feeling was growing steadily warmer and he couldn't identify exactly what it was-  
  
His thoughts were disrupted as their host enthusiastically announced that it would be time to eat. The redhead was smiling happily and the others had taken their seats. It was hardly surprising that Wufei had taken a seat beside Treize and Zechs had taken the seat on the other side of Treize.  
  
"This certainly is getting interesting, neh Hee-chan?" Duo commented with a grin before plopping a huge serving of spaghetti on his plate.  
  
Heero grunted a 'hn' and pointedly tried to ignore Duo as he himself ate. Then, almost subconsciously, he felt himself raise his gaze to glance at the person next to him.  
  
Duo was grinning, as usual, and was trying to discern the exact origin of the piece of meat before him. To the pilot of Wing it looked like a cross between a chicken leg and a beef leg. Muscular but had talons. It sort of reminded him of lizards but what caught Heero's attention was how the sunlight, the windows were now open since it was daytime, played along the pilot's chestnut mane like faeries dancing across a green meadow. It also struck him hoe Duo was so feminine yet the lean muscles and the Adam's apple clearly indicated otherwise. His skin as well looked so heavenly smooth and creamy, an endless plain of-  
  
Blinking, Heero abruptly turned his gaze away, guilty at being caught red-handed staring at his long time partner.  
  
"Nani, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, still eyeing the cobalt eyed pilot who was trying his best to look interested at the pile of vegetables he was presently staring at. "Is there anything you wanted to ask?"  
  
Heero shook his head and jabbed a forkful of meat, he stuffed it into his mouth and continued his examination of the plate of vegetables.  
  
"Okay then, whatever suits you." Duo shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Heero just wanted to melt and die in that moment. The perfect soldier was caught acting like a stupid high school girl with a crush and worse of all; he wasn't supposed to fell any emotion. He made a note to himself to reboot his now dysfunctional CPU which was his brain. It definitely needed fixing.  
  
  
  
12:10 NOON; Saunq Castle; Banquet Hall  
  
"Well, I would like to mention the question as to when the attack will occur and as to how we will defend ourselves." Treize pointed out as he swirled the wine in his glass, eyeing the redhead at the head of the table.  
  
Locke grinned," Well, we start you're training with the dragons this afternoon since you're properly acquainted with your respected weapons…" A grunt was heard from Heero which was followed by an excited whoop from his seatmate." Then, we find my friends tomorrow. After that…we decide the tactics. Fair enough?" He asked.  
  
"It seems sound enough." Zechs agreed before taking a sip from his own wine glass.  
  
Treize smiled slightly when he noticed that his usually fiery tempered lover hadn't said anything for a while. Turning his gaze on the object of his thoughts, he caught the Chinese man staring at a particular dish on the table with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Curious as to what the pilot of Shenlong was doing he tapped the boy on the shoulder lightly," What are you so fascinated about dragon?" He asked.  
  
Wufei ignored him and continued to look at the plate before him. Treize's eyebrow furrowed and he found his gaze resting on the same plate Wufei was scrutinizing. His eyes widened.  
  
The plate was all eyes, literally. The plate was overflowing with eyeballs and underneath them seemed to be insectoid like legs which resembled a crab's. The ginger-haired man gaped and found himself thinking if the thing was indeed edible since it was after all served at the table to eat.  
  
A small chuckle brought back the attention of both the general and the Gundam pilot.  
  
"If you're wondering what that is, don't ask. Just eat it. It actually tastes pretty good ya know." Locke commented and speared himself a moist dripping eyeball and with hardly a thought, gulped it down in front of all their astonished faces.  
  
Treize felt a little green and soon found that the others except for Heero had mirrored his colored complexion.  
  
"Ew! GROSS!" Pilot02 commented before rising out of his chair and stumbling his way out of the Banquet Hall to where Treize presumed was the comfort room.  
  
"Hey! It's not bad, I swear!" Protested Locke and as if to support what he had said, he speared another and gulped it down just as fast as the first one.  
  
"I find this…" Treize looked at the talking pilot of Shenlong beside him who was still staring at the aforementioned plate of eyes. "Interesting." With that final word he speared himself an eyeball and ate it.  
  
The general's eyes widened and took on the pilot's face. Wufei had his eyes closed and was running the round thing all over his mouth. Zechs, he could feel, was looking over his shoulder at Wufei. Both of them anxiously looked for Wufei's next reaction and what almost gave them a heart attack was the huge smile that came unto the Asian's face before he speared himself another.  
  
"What he said was truth." Wufei proclaimed as he downed yet another eyeball with gusto," In fact, it tastes rather nice. Almost like fresh oyster."  
  
Zechs and Treize found themselves eyeing the strange delicacy but couldn't brig themselves to try it.  
  
Zechs sat down but not before he said," I take your word for it…" Locke laughed.  
  
The rest of the meal went okay just as soon as the still pale looking braided pilot walked back in to resume eating. It was noticed that he, like Zechs and Treize pointedly tried their very best to ignore said dish.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
FI: I know, I know, this chapter was all fluff and nothings really going on…  
  
Duo: When are you going to get to the main plot?  
  
Wufei: * snorts * Stupid Onna.  
  
FI: * whaps Wufei with a rolled up newspaper * If you keep insulting me some more, I'm writing you in a lemon with Doctor J!  
  
Wufei: * cringes then keeps silent *  
  
FI: * smirks *  
  
Duo: So? What happens next?  
  
FI: * scratches head and sighs * Damn I have a long way to go…not to mention I have a neck cramp, huge eye bags…  
  
Duo: * shakes head and brings out a little digital clock saying 4:35 AM * You stayed up the whole night, that's why!  
  
FI: * sighs * I should go to sleep…* YAWNS *  
  
Duo: But when are you going to finish the story?  
  
FI: * looking like a Zombie with pain starts flying out form her neck * Maybe tomorrow…who knows…Nobody significant is reading anyway…* plops dead asleep right where she was standing *  
  
Duo: * sweatdrop and looks at readers * So, if ya all review maybe FI would get the inspiration and the oomph she needs to finish the story…  
  
FI: * starts mumbling incoherently * Lemon…maybe…next chapter…Dragons…* mumble mumble *Strawberies…chocobos…hidden crypts…war…  
  
Duo: * sweatdrop * Oh well…At least Hee-chan's noticing me already! *.*  
  
Wufei: Hn  
  
NOTES: Thanks to the grammatically correct Brin Ray and Silent Angel aka Lady Rage for beta reading this fic! ^.^ Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dragon Knights  
Author: FalconIce  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
Rating: PG  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*   
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved and if no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~ Or vice versa, if no one sez its good then it'll stagnate and I might never write again! * big wobbly eyes * You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?  
Notes: Pirate_Burn is just a big meanie desu but a really good writer! Go check out her fics, you'd be surprised! ^.^  
  
  
2:00 PM; Saunq Kingdom; Open Field  
  
Zechs looked at their surroundings dubiously; their host right after the meal had announced that they would now go out to fetch their mounts. He hadn't specified where exactly but when they had arrived, Zechs was just right about to keel over from fatigue. It was one thing to handle and operate a Gundam and another to walk for three hours under the scorching heat of the sun to a field in the middle of nowhere with not even a tree in sight to offer shade.  
The others except the Perfect soldier was looking as lathered and worn out as he was. Their host though was another exception, he was there striking a magnificent pose with the wind flinging his hair as he stared up into the sky.  
"Oi!" Duo called out as he collapsed on the grass in a heap of sweat and grit." What're we doing here in the middle of nowhere again?" It was the exact same question that was now running through Zech's head.  
The redhead, having heard the question, turned around to regard the panting and fatigued pilots with an evil glint in his eye. Annoyingly, their host didn't even break a sweat and was now grinning like he had just stopped a war single-handedly or some such. When the platinum haired man thought about it, maybe the man did stop a war single-handedly, that's what they were going to do now after all.  
"I somehow feel the urge to run and seek cover under a rock." The Chinese Pilot grunted, eyeing the redhead warily.  
"Don't worry. We're just here--if you remember what I told you yesterday—to get your mounts." He explained and squatted down next to the braided pilot.  
Succumbing to his fatigue as well, Zechs plopped down next to Wufei and Treize who were in his like condition. Locke eyed the people around him, the smirk never leaving his face.  
"Are you guys hot?" He asked innocently, the smirk on his face blossoming into a full blown evil-type-grin.  
The onyx eyed pilot of Shenlong was now glaring at the redhead with death in his eyes. Duo was now collapsed on his back and had laid a hand on his eyes to stem the flow of light. Locke clapped and nodded.  
"Well, I'm taking pity on you strong and mighty Gundam boys so I'll provide you guys with shade, okay?" He smiled.  
Zechs and the other pilots and one General could only blink as right behind the redhead, a huge tree was beginning to sprout out of nowhere. It was a giant oak in fact and its slender young stem burst into a mighty bark laden trunk with its tender young shoots spreading to a full size canopy above them.  
"Er…" the amethyst eyed pilot blinked, his eyes gazing to the leaves now above them." Where did the giant tree come from? Last time I looked, there was only the hot scorching menace of a sun?"  
The other pilots simply blinked and turned their heads to the happily clapping host who had a really silly grin on his face. Zechs could only shake his head at the childish behavior.  
Locke turned his attention to them," Well aren't you happy?" He asked almond shaped amber eyes blinking innocently.  
Wufei snorted," You still haven't explained to us exactly how you do that." He said, still glaring balefully at the redhead.  
"Oh, you mean the plant things?' He asked, still smiling brightly," It's all in the flick of the wrist!" He exclaimed and with a flick of his wrist, Wufei had turned into a small green scaled dragon puffing out small gouts of flame.  
"SHIMATTA!" the tiny reptile cried out, flapping its equally tiny emerald hued wings before turning it's angered gaze to the redhead." What did you do to me???"  
"I think it's cute." The General exclaimed and scooped up the agitated little lizard into his arms and cuddling it.  
"Let go OF ME!" it bellowed as it squirmed in the arms of the ginger haired man," TREIZE I MEAN IT!"  
Reluctantly, the General released the small reptile and it quickly scurried back to where Wufei had been sitting earlier.  
"Turn me back or I'll swear I'll roast your annoying leather clad rump!" The dragon threatened, new puffs of smoke and fire coming out of its snout.  
The red haired warrior merely looked at the little flaming reptile with an amused glance before bending down and scooping the irritated thing into his arms.  
"I think its cute!" Pilot 02 cooed, and held out his arms," Can I hold the little thing too?" He asked, big purple eyes sparkling mischievously.  
"Don't you even start on me MAXWELL!" The little dragon squealed within the embrace of the red haired warrior.   
"Sure!" Locke handed the squirming bundle of emerald hued scales to the evilly grinning pilot of Deathscythe.  
"LET GO OF ME YOU BAKAS!" he punctuated his protest with a small sear of flame which made both young men let go.  
"You're being so mean Wu!" The braided pilot pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Can't we get on with our objectives?" A nasal voice interrupted the short interlude amongst the others.  
Amber eyes gazed deeply into cobalt blue before the redhead shrugged his shoulders and consented to the task ahead.  
"I guess we should go back to work." He stated and stood up dusting the grass stains and other bits of fluff from his leather clad posterior. He then eyed the others around him and motioned for all of them to stand at the same time a surprised Wufei in human form appeared where the form of the small dragon had been. The Chinese was about to sputter indignantly but was silenced by a stern look of disapproval from the redhead.  
He raised his hands above them," We will now begin the ritual of summoning." He stated and gestured that they form a line before him and as they did so, he gave each one of them a nod before closing his eyes," Bring out the good; bring out the bad; Men before who've stood; I'll take what you have." He then raised his eyes and regarded each of them with blazing amber eyes.  
Zechs was left mostly speechless throughout the entire occurrence but so were the others. Now, Locke was heading towards them, expression serious and even deadly. The platinum haired man couldn't help but think that this was the real man underneath all that cheerful façade.   
"I summon the spirit; I summon thee now; Cometh Herewith; in my presence bow." He murmured as he came face to face with the Zechs who at that time had stopped breathing. Then, out of nowhere, the redhead's arm shot out and seemed to plunge right into his chest. The breath he'd been holding suddenly whooshed right out to the amazement and horror of the others.  
Throughout the entire debacle, Locke had his eyes focused right at Zech's blue ones. His face betrayed no emotion as his hand, still in the platinum haired man's chest, wiggled this way and that as if searching for something. Looking down, Zechs couldn't help but feel fascinated at the limb protruding out of him but he was not to contemplate further as the hand shot out as suddenly as it had come in. In the redhead's grasp was it seemed to Zechs, a tiny platinum colored egg.  
"Breathe tiny one; Face thy Master before thee; I proclaim you my son; Blessing I bestow unto thee." With this last proclamation, the tiny egg in his hand started to crack and tiny slivers of light came through. Then, once the egg fully opened, the light became blindingly bright and all the pilots had to cover their eyes but as everything had to end, this birth had as well.  
Zechs soon became aware of a wriggling sensation in his arms and when he opened his eyes, he was met with smiling amber.  
"Here is your mount. You may call him anything you wish." Locke pointed to the tiny squealing bundle of platinum scales and claws." He will grow into a full length dragon if you wished but it would be best if you do that a week from now." Zechs nodded dumbly as his eyes were focused intently on the squirming mass of reptile in his arms.  
The redhead turned to the others, his smile bright but if one were to look closely, one would notice that it didn't quite reach his eyes." I will do the same for all you…" He stated and raised his and." I did that to Zechs as to situate you with what I would do. Now I will do this in an instant to all of you at once. Am I understood?"  
Zechs looked up form his scrutiny of the tiny bundle in his arms and could see that the whole area that had once been so lively seemed to become chillingly cold even though the burning sun was still hovering just overhead.  
The blinding light came back and when it disappeared, each pilot had his very own squealing bundle of scales and claws in their arms. The platinum blonde noted that Pilot 02 had gotten a black dragon; Pilot 01 had a sapphire dragon; Wufei, a confused look on his face, had a dragon that could have been the twin to what he had turned into just a few moments ago and Treize, smiling bemusedly had a gold-copper dragon in his arms.  
"…I…" Duo seemed to have been robbed of coherent speech as his eyes laid, full of care, on the now sleeping dragon youngling in his arms.  
It seemed that the effort have cost their host much as he soon sagged unto the ground panting.  
"I'm glad you like it." Locke gave a small smile and the others, including Zechs, soon found their host fast asleep, the smile still on his lips.  
It was Wufei who soon shattered the silence reigning over the area around them with a stomp of his feet." SHIMATTA!" He exclaimed to the delighted chirp of the emerald dragon in his arms." It's a real live dragon WYRM!"  
"We are well aware of that fact little dragon." chuckled Treize as he caressed the head of the snoozing dragon in his hold.  
Zechs smiled as Duo giggled beside him. Heero, funny and out of character as it was had turned to looking at the small reptile in his arms with confusion.  
"What do we do with these?" His nasal voice although flat and emotionless held a certain tone which that Zechs swore could have been a faint plea for help.  
The violet eyed boy beside him burst out laughing, amazingly, the small black dragon in his arms had followed the example of his master with its tiny little body heaving at the action.  
The cobalt-eyed boy turned to glare at the laughing braided boy and unsurprisingly the little sapphire dragon in his arms had mimicked the action as well.  
A little curious of the phenomenon happening before him, the platinum haired man turned to look at his own dragon that was adorably looking back at him with plaintive crystalline orbs.  
'Zechs-san?' came the inquiring voice that suddenly appeared in his mind. The nobleman widened his eyes and stared with new intensity at the crystal orbs aimed at him.  
"Did you just talk?" He asked but the little creature's answer was drowned out by a surprised shriek from a certain Pilot of Deathscythe.  
"WAI!" The teen exclaimed as he held up the tiny smirking dragon in his arms up into the air," SHINI TALKED! THAT'S SO SUGOI!" The black dragon just chirped back happily, it tiny wings fluttering.  
'So I guess I'm not the only one' Zechs thought to himself with no small amount of amusement.  
'Of course not Zechs-san, the master would never look over a thing as critical as bonded to bonded communication.' The platinum dragon replied as it wrapped its platinum tail around one of his arms.  
'I can't believe that Pilot 01 is actually smiling…'  
'Do you call that a smile Zechs-san?' asked the platinum dragon to which Zechs chuckled, amused.  
'To an extent, yes.' He replied in return, still chuckling.  
'But it's just a little twist at the right side of his mouth.'   
'To him, that's as big as a smile he's ever going to show.'  
'That's kind of sad Zechs-san.'  
'It's alright Miri…but that's what happens when you're in a war too young.'  
'Is that my name Zechs-san?' Shimmering crystalline eyes looked as him and Zechs couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. Almost felt like a son.  
'Do you like it Miri?' He asked, unconsciously apprehensive.  
The little dragon chirped,' Hai! It's nice.' It proceeded to snuggle deeper into his arms.' At last I am named.' Miri whispered before falling asleep in Zechs' arms.  
Suddenly, Zechs was yanked away from the calm moment as an arrow whizzed just a couple of inches from the tip of his nose to forcefully embed itself on the trunk of the tree Locke had grown earlier.  
"Kisama!" Wufei exclaimed jumping a little which startled the little emerald dragon in his hold.  
Duo then drew closer to the arrow, a serious look on his face while Heero, his partner, had taken on to scanning the immediate area around them for the perpetuator.  
It would have been a funny sight-the arrow stuck into the tree just a few centimeters above the head of the redhead-if the situation wasn't so serious and life threatening.  
"I can't believe that Baka didn't wake up!" The oriental pilot of Shenlong opined.  
Duo, in the meantime, had drawn away from the arrow clutching one hand close to his chest. Shini, as Zechs heard Duo call the ebony dragon, was crooning sadly while seated on the shoulder of his bonded.  
"There's something on the arrow." He began, eyes a little wild." I can't touch it." He then showed his arm that had been held at his chest to them. It was a little pink-looking a lot like a minor burn.  
"It's magic."  
They all turned their attention to the redhead whom they had previously thought was asleep.  
"I see none in range to fire the weapon." Heero intoned, eyes still scanning the fields around.  
Treize then commented "How can we ever hope to fight a battle with weapons such as these which we have no experience at all." He turned vivid blue eyes to the warrior sitting against the tree, eyes still closed to the world.  
"There are ways." Locke replied cryptically but when he opened his eyes, they were blue instead of the amber they had gotten used to.  
"Kisama, what happened to your eyes?!" Wufei asked, startled and a little bit afraid as well.  
Zechs too, was feeling a little bit of fear as well as surprise. Things were really coming too fast for him and maybe the other pilots to keep up.  
Red hair suddenly transmuted to spiky blonde and slightly bronze skin turned creamy white. The small smile that had been on Locke's sleeping face turned into a wicked fanged grin.  
"Who are you?" Treize asked drawing beside a speechless Zechs.  
Heero's hand had delved into his spandex space for a gun but as he brought his hand out, it was empty. He didn't dwel on the fact too long as he soon raised his fists to a defensive position-there were other ways of fighting other than by using arms after all.  
"Welcome to Hell." The spiky hared individual stated, blue eyes sparkling with an emotion that sent a shiver coursing down Zechs' spine. "I'm Ki."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
All I would like to say is, Thank you to Maria Khushrenada for being the only person staying devoted to this series. You're giving me inspiration to continue; although it's not much I'm actually starting to enjoy this fic. ^.^ Hope you like it as well. Gomen for the inconsistencies though, haven't seen Gundam Wing except for a few episodes so I'm making a lot of stuff up. ^.^ Once again, Thank you. ^.^  
  
P.S. I will continue this series even if no one is reading. It's getting to be mighty fun desu! ^.^  
  
NOTES: Thanks to the grammatically correct Brin Ray and Silent Angel aka Lady Rage for beta reading this fic! ^.^ Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Note-sies: Okie dokie. If anyone wants this particular fic to go on or rather to be written faster; a few comments/reviews would be extremely welcome. If you also spot various typos and mis-grammar kindly inform me as I have yet no beta-reader for this fic. Thank you to all and have a nice day! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7 for a New Year! v

Title: Dragon Knights  
Author: FalconIce  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
Rating: PG  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*   
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved and if no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~ Or vice versa, if no one sez its good then it'll stagnate and I might never write again! * big wobbly eyes * You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?  
Notes: Pirate_Burn is just a big meanie desu but a really good writer! Go check out her fics, you'd be surprised! ^.^  
  
************************************  
  
  
3:30 PM; Saunq Kingdom; Open Field  
  
Duo was both shocked and a little scared. Something in those blue pools just spoke of evil.  
"I'm Ki." The young man said as he rose to his feet. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin tone remarkably lighter compared to Locke's bronze. His outfit, which had been the redhead's had transmuted Locke's emerald green suit to a deep vivid blue.   
The man who called himself Ki started to dust his Mao suit with a finesse that could have rivaled Treize's.  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked, unconsciously fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze that was now directed at him." And who the hell are you!?" The blonde man smirked then laughed.  
He quickly turned serious again and faced each one in the circle that was now surrounding him with a 'look' that clearly bespoke of mischief more than evil.  
The smirk on his face appeared again and the glint in his eyes only intensified as he spoke." I am the desire that you hide; the instinct that you fear and the fate that you ride. I am but your veiled tears."  
The pilot of Deathscythe could only blink as the words of rhyme that came out of the man's mouth seemed to fill him with an uncertain dread. In that moment, it didn't matter one whit that he had been a Gundam pilot-he felt inexplicably vulnerable; a feeling that he cared not for.  
"State your mission." As usual, Heero was and always will be a Soldier first and human later.  
"My mission is for me to know and for you to experience." Ki replied mysteriously as his smirk widened into a grin.  
Treize soon interrupted, seeing as he was the one who had most experience in negotiation.  
"Are you an ally of Saunk?" He asked, eyeing the spiky haired young man with no small amount of caution and wariness.  
"I am neither ally nor enemy." Ki replied the aura of mystery never leaving his tone.  
The ginger haired General grimaced before continuing on with his questioning." Then what are you and what have you done with Locke?" It was an utterly unexpected reaction that assaulted them. Ki closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I get it that Locke didn't tell you about me?" He asked, his eyes now open once more and searching for answers within the group of people circling him.  
"Tell us what?" Zechs asked with great emotion, the tiny platinum dragon in his arms whimpering at the tone of his voice.  
Ki waved his hand in a sort of dismissing gesture before leaning against the tree behind him-arms crossed and smirking.  
"The explanation is really simple actually." He started voice irritatingly nonchalant." Locke is good as I am bad."  
Wufei was just about to cast a retort but was silenced immediately after receiving a threatening glare from their new acquaintance.  
"You didn't wait for me to finish." He admonished the oriental, his voice soft and teasing. It was then that Ki's eyes locked with Duo's and the braided pilot froze." And when I mean bad…It's not evil I'm talking about or nastiness…" He explained, sapphire hued eyes still painfully holding Duo's violet gaze entranced." Mischief given a physical from can be extremely bad…but mischief is not evil now is it?" He asked, his eyes finally freeing Duo from their hold as he turned his gaze to Zechs who had the exact same reaction as Duo had." Mischief is fun and completely neutral. It is neither good nor evil. Simply enough I am the embodiment of fun without all its societal and moral restrictions. I am none other but mischief itself." He chuckled." So, it would be good for all of you to know that I am absolutely guiltless and while Locke is still…" He grinned and straightened himself," …Out of action. I will serve as your guide." Having concluded his speech, it was only a matter if time before a barrage of questions came his way.  
Duo-fast talker as he was-was first to the fore." You never told us what happened to Locke!" He accused-he had gotten to like the charming redhead in the days they had been in this world.  
Ki raised an eyebrow at this," If you weren't listening with both your mind and senses. You'd have figured out that I am Locke…but only without the conscience, the ethics, the morals, and the seriousness."  
"So you would not hesitate to kill us then when it suits you?" Heero was the last person Duo would have thought to ask a question like that.  
The spiky haired individual laughed, his booming voice echoing around the field surrounding them.  
"That would defeat the purpose." He replied," Death-stated in laymen's terms-is extremely BORING!" Ki shook his head before facing the others again," I can't poke you, nor torture you if all of you are just lying there getting cold on the stone floors. Mischief is an art and as I've said before-it's neither good nor bad. So, I'm not into harming you because that's opposite of what I want to do…but if it does come down to it…I would not hesitate to kill you all…" His voice had now dropped to a lethal chill." …As I hadn't hesitated when it came to fight my…Friends." His voice now held not a trace of emotion and his once sparkling mischief sapphire orbs dulled to a deep indigo of soullessness." All of you should remember that if you plan to survive this…" He then closed his eyes and sighed once more and when at last he opened them, they were back to their normal mischievous glint." Now…let's proceed to what I came for."  
This answer drew a couple of frowns from the assemblage of people on the meadow. He then turned to the arrow still embedded deep into the wood and pulled it off. A faint crackling of electricity could be heard as it was plucked off. Ki-as the blonde was named-winced a little as the arc of blue light bit into his hand.  
"These things were always so feisty." He commented then turned to the others as he slowly opened the message attached on the shaft.  
  
Red Haired Demon, you shall be banished as the empire will lay claim to what you have stolen from us humans. We will start the new age of null magic that will banish your likes. Heed this warning and surrender else the might of the empire will bring down an even worse end for you.  
  
"You're a demon?" Duo queried, eyebrows arching. The blonde merely grinned in response as he crumbled the paper in his hands.  
"I might be a construct of magic but I'm more sensible than they are." Ki announced and faced the assemblage around him." I'm not a demon. I'm as human as you are although I'm but half of what I am right now." He explained, eyes grave." But this only means that your training must be speeded up. We have no more time to loose. I will now start the job Locke has summoned me to do."  
The sloe eyed pilot snorted." You are talking in riddles."  
The blonde didn't bother replying instead he was now crouched in what could only be called a defensive position.  
"I am here to test you all. I am without conscience or mercy. I will not go easy on you." He broadcasted. His eyes had now turned indigo and his smirk evolved into a tight lipped grimace.  
"I accept this challenge." Wufei accepted the proposal and extended his sword-his emerald dragon softly hovering just above his left shoulder.  
"So do I." The former Oz General continued as he too stepped forward, sword in hand and ready.  
"Nimyu Ryoukai." Came the familiar response as Heero stepped up from behind the violet-eyed teen, eyes dark.  
"I guess I'm in then." Duo shrugged and hopped up, scythe poised and on stand by.  
The blonde smiled then turned to the platinum haired Lieutenant and the braided boy could swear he saw a flash of gold color the eyes before turning back to their usual bright azure.  
" I accept as well." Zechs responded the dragon on his shoulder snorting its challenge as well.  
The blonde smirked at them and before Duo could even blink. The world around them was soon engulfed in chaos.  
Tufts of grass were suddenly floating everywhere and the group had unconsciously separated. Each went to his own corner protecting his body from the projectiles on the air around and intent on killing them.  
The only thing that came to Duo's mind was the question 'WHAT THE HELL?' The blonde had just vanished and the in his place was a large tentacle-ed monster resembling a Trent more than anything.  
Red eyes glowed and a force threw them back a few meters away. It was just hard enough to slam them on the ground quite well and leaving all of them grasping for the breath that had just been forcefully knocked out.  
"Kisama!" Wufei gritted as he used his sword to support his effort to stand and at the same time beside him, Heero was already erect and looking just as pissed. Duo couldn't help but think how hot he looked-  
Blink.  
He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts in the middle of a battle. Standing up, a little bit unsteady, the Deathscythe pilot looked around for his newly gained companion and found Shini hovering near a little worried look deep in its eyes. It seemed to hear the question that had partially formed at the back of his mind.  
"Sorry Master. I cannot help you in this fight." Dissolving into a ball of light, it dove back into him as simultaneously the others were experiencing the identical event as he was. All their draconic assistants disappeared back into their bodies yet somehow Duo could still feel the warm feeling of Shini's essence within him. It helped…  
He then suddenly found himself facing vivid pools of blue as blonde haired demon materialized in front of him grinning.  
"En Garde!" Came the slightly too chipper voice as what seemed to be sharp claws headed his way intent on disemboweling him.  
"What the-"Duo barked out as he ducked and evaded the would-be-fatal-blow just in time to raise an attack of his own. Yet by the time his scythe arched through the air it hit only empty air. Violet eyes blinked as the sound of mocking laughter surrounded him.  
"Just a little too slow young one." The tone mocked. Sapphire eyes twinkled as the figure in a blue Mao suit made an exaggerated bow to the now irritated violet eyed pilot.  
Pushing with his legs, Duo initiated an all out attack. His scythe raised and ready as he hurtled ever closer to his target. Ki, meanwhile, had taken on a defensive stance as he looked on with anticipation to the arrival of Deathscythe's pilot.  
It took only a few seconds and Duo was once again flung unto his bottom from an attack that he thought could equal that of a Gundam's swing.  
"This is pathetic…" The spiked blonde mane ruffled in the wind as blue eyes looked down at him." Even your friends can't handle one little plant-animal hybrid much less an army of the entire world." His eyes turned to a fight further a field and the braided figure turned to follow.  
Zechs was now lying on the grown breathing heavily and his choice of weapon was dangling uselessly on one of the being's numerous tentacles. It was sad really that the Once-Greatest-Defenders-of-Earth were falling one by one to a beast that couldn't even run after them.  
He winced as he saw Heero taking the brunt of a particularly nasty attack if Gastric juice and rolling to a stop a few meters away from Zechs…completely still.  
"Hee-"  
"Don't worry about him…" Ki snorted." He's just finally succumbed to the sleep enzyme."  
"Wha-"He wasn't able to continue as the lean form of an onyx eyed teen sailed past their heads to come to a heart-stopping thud on the grassy field just a yard away. Wufei was unconscious and it seemed that his arm was bent at a particular angle-it was probably broken.  
"Three down…Two to go." Came the amused chuckle from the person beside him.  
Raising his rapier, Treize successfully batted away an attack from the fearsome monster but as he did this, he incidentally left a wide opening behind him. Sadly, this was taken, with unfair advantage, by the Trent-like monster and gave the former General of OZ a good whap upside the head which sent the ginger-haired man straight to the ground and into unconsciousness.  
"And there was one…" Before the self-proclaimed Shinigami could utter even a protest, he was suddenly hurtled right into the clutches of beast.  
He hastily deflected an attack only to be smacked quite painfully. Duo stepped back and clutched his right arm which was throbbing unusually painful from the hit it had taken.  
"Oh my." Ki chuckled, his voice imitating that of a Fairy Tale Princesses' voice." It seems that you have been poisoned Prince Charming!" He cried out still with the ridiculous high voice as he clapped a hand to his forehead in imitation of a princess-ly swoon.  
Duo couldn't afford to be distracted by the act as he was busy fighting for his very life. It had only been a few minutes since the fight had started but it seemed forever especially to his arms that felt like they would fall apart any minute now.  
A menacing tentacle swiped his way and as soon as he had blocked it, another was already on the way. It was close but he managed to roll away and the whiz that it made as it passed just inches from the top of his head indicated just how close.  
The Monster was just looking awfully menacing sitting on the ground frantically waving it slimy tentacles in the air in a grotesque parody of a dance. Just as his thoughts ground to a halt, the soft scuff of dirt beside him alerted him to the fact that the blonde demon had drawn closer to him.  
"Nice roll." Ki commented. "But I can't say that it was good enough-"The blue eyed oni never finished his statement as Duo swung his scythe meaning to take chop off the annoying legs of the spiky haired individual.  
Soon though, the air whooshed right out of his lungs as a powerful blow to the back was rendered to him by Ki. Face sprawled on the ground, Duo was in no shape to comment on the unfairness of it all.  
"Never think that I would take a hit with no payment…" The blonde chortled.  
"Damn YOU!" Duo cursed and struggled to get up but found his body suddenly ablaze with pain.  
Looking down on him, Ki smirked." A human body is not invincible though the human mind could nearly be."   
The smirk was shortly erased from his expression as platinum haired Lieutenant tackled him to the ground a mere few feet from where Duo struggled to upright himself.   
Heartily laughing Ki pushed the blonde off of him and stared down at the angry faces of the two who survived the attack.  
"This is just so rich!" He snickered. "I haven't had this much fun since that fool Mark and that Onna John went into self willed comas!" He shook his head, tears of laughter filling up his eyes.  
Duo took the opportunity to glance at his savior to see if he fared any better.  
Zechs was a sorry sight indeed. His platinum locks were absolutely everywhere not to mention the fact that his outfit was torn and dirty and it also looked that he had sprained an ankle fighting.   
The laughter stopped and the penetrating gaze swept back to them." Nice fight boys." Ki called out cheerily." But I'm afraid that playtime's over…too bad you couldn't summon your inner energies!"  
Duo closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable blow but it never came as a loud exclamation of pain was heard. Opening amethyst eyes, Duo looked to see that neither Zechs nor he were hit but as he darted to look at their antagonist. He was heralded by the sight of a bleeding body impaled upon a spear. Formerly sparkling blue eyes now dulled to a shade of dull gray.   
"What happened?" Zechs called out trying to stand but failing as his bad foot gave out.  
"Someone killed Ki!" The braided teen exclaimed and rushed out to the impaled corpse only to see dull gray eyes blinking up at him.  
"Damn it sucks to be impaled." The so called corpse commented," Note to self: Impaling sure hurts. Try to avoid at all cost in the future." The supposed dead body began to right itself, spear still sticking out quite noticeably from it chest.  
"BUT BUT!" Duo took a step back and almost fell if it wasn't for Zechs who caught him and gently controlled his fall.  
"That was the second time that you were attacked." He stated eyes roving the immediate surrounding for the origin of the thrown spear." Ki, do you have nay idea who did it?"  
The impaled figure rubbed his chin with blood soaked hands and shrugged." Don't know, don't care…It can't kill me anyway…"  
Steely blue eyes met with sparkling sapphire." I sense a but in there." Zechs said as he continued to eye Ki with suspicion.  
The blonde's eyes widened as he started to slowly slump as if in extreme exhaustion," Oh Crap!" He cursed before toppling over." 's a m'shj'k n'l'f'er" The blonde uttered before succumbing to a dead faint.  
All too suddenly the body that had been the mischievous Ki was replaced by the red-haired form of Locke-an unconscious maybe even dead Locke.  
It was Duo who took the initiative to check the body for a pulse and found it. How could anyone impaled by a spear still live…only the real Shinigami would know...  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Note: It's been next to forever since I've last updated. So…here it is I guess. Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys with all my heart of stone! This Chapter is dedicated to chibi-ouji-L-kaka-clone for being such a nice reviewer after all this time! ^.^ Sankyu! 


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Valentines!

Title: Dragon Knights  
Author: FalconIce  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
Rating: PG  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*   
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved and if no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~ Or vice versa, if no one sez its good then it'll stagnate and I might never write again! * big wobbly eyes * You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?  
Notes: Pirate_Burn is just a big meanie desu but a really good writer! Go check out her fics, you'd be surprised! ^.^  
  
  
9:00 A.M.  
Two days later   
Saunq Castle  
Locke's/Zechs' Chambers  
  
The blonde shifted stubborn red locks from the sweaty countenance of their host. It had been two days and Locke was still unconscious. They, the Gundam Pilots, Treize and Zechs, had all been clamoring for ideas on what to do with their only guide to this unknown world incapacitated.  
Blue eyes scanned the smooth bronze plane that was the redhead's skin and with a hand, he caressed the unblemished and almost perfect contours of the mysterious man's face.  
He, Zechs, had taken the role of caring for their out-of-order teacher.  
He looked down at his hands and sighed heavily. Heero, so typical of him, had taken to training ever harder for attacks like which had taken out the redhead. Duo meanwhile was worrying his ass off which only irritated the already nervy pilot of Shenlong. This of course only built on the stress the former General of OZ was steadily piling up and simplycompounded to making Treize wound tighter than lute stings. The ginger-haired man had become so jumpy of late that almost anything could set him to snap.  
Out of all of them, Zechs had oddly remained calm. Undoubtedly this had something to do with the fact that the platinum haired man had started to feel for their unconscious host.  
Zechs reached out once again and swept yet another wayward lock from the redhead's forehead.  
Locke had definitely grown on him these past few days. There just was no other doubt about it. This lonely and not so young man just touched his being. He couldn't explain the feeling he was having only that he would agree with anything the young redhead would say. He would even go so far as to say that he would defend the redhead's life with is own.   
Acquiring a washcloth from the bedside table, Zechs wiped the sweat that was leaking from the redhead's forehead. Even in sleep Locke was troubled. It seemed that there was no rest to be had for this long lived youth.  
It just hooked Zechs' born honor to protect such a sad and vulnerable person no matter how impossible the task would be.  
The blonde was soon shaken out of his thoughts and the lone door to their chambers was slowly opened by none other than Shenlong's irritable Asian pilot.  
"Any improvement on Locke's condition Zechs?" Wufei asked before pulling up a stool and sitting beside him.  
The former lieutenant looked at the sloe eyed young man and shook his head." Still the same…" He stated tone filled with sadness.  
"I wouldn't count on that."  
Both men were astonished and they quickly darted their gaze to the half opened amber eyes regarding them.  
"Locke!" Zechs exclaimed only to be received with weak chuckles.  
The redhead then proceeded to examine himself and found out that he had been dressed in simple night wear which consisted of a simple and loose shirt and pants pair. Slowly, he ran a hand across his abdomen at the site where he had been gruesomely impaled by a spear. He looked up to his two caretakers and smiled winsomely.  
"Good thing you didn't mistake me for dead." He sniggered some more.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?" Wufei hit the roof and stood up with much energy from his seated position.  
Locke blinked and sat up." What I neglected to tell you is that I'm a true immortal. Basically, what this means is that I can't be killed no matter what you do. Chop me, burn me or eat me…I doubt that would end my existence." He winced, his face wrinkling in what Zechs could only perceive as disgust." Tried getting eaten once just to see if it would kill me…" Locke looked up to both astonished faces lingering on his own." Only to end up reviving inside a churning stomach of acid and having to hack my way out-hurt like a bitch and smelled like crap." The redhead rolled his eyes.  
He couldn't help it. Zechs smiled." Well…glad to have you back to the world of the conscious." He announced and clapped the redhead good-naturedly on the back.  
The Chinese pilot could only sputter uselessly as he took his seat heavily beside Zechs.  
"Ah…I'm still not up to snuff though so you guys will be alone for a few weeks…" Locke grinned and poked at his abdomen." Being impaled gets a lot out of you." He winked at the now recovered and glaring Wufei." Have to regenerate my guts back ya know!"  
The black haired young man ground his teeth in silent fury and focused a lethal Death Glare on the youth on the bed." What do you expect us to do then?" He grit out before continuing with the same anger in his tone," You've been downed by something we couldn't sense not to mention the fact that we have absolutely NO information on our enemy and you expect us to do WHAT?!"  
The redhead seemed to shrink on the beddings that had been piled on him. "Anou…" Locke began timidly as he raised a finger from underneath the blanket that had now come up to his chin.  
"WHAT?" The vexed Asian screamed.  
"Um…did they attack yet?" The bedridden youth squeaked out. Just as Wufei was about to burst out a reply, Zechs halted the action with a look and took it unto himself to reply.  
"No." He remarked. "Nothing's happened ever since you were injured." Amber eyes blinked and nice kissable lips pursed into a thin line.  
"They've clearly underestimated the factor of my immortality." He explained and looked at Zechs and Wufei." You've been training hard with your mounts and assigned weapons then?" He asked amber eyes scrutinizing them penetratingly.  
Sloe eyes narrowed. "I would say so." Zechs nodded in agreement.  
"Good." The redhead smirked." Then I think you're ready for your first guerilla attack." He then began to move energetically on the bed." And then we'll attack the army that's in Salogel then we'll go to Sarim before sailing to the next continent…"  
  
  
12 Noon  
Same Day  
Saunq Castle  
Throne Room  
  
"Welcome one and all to the quite dusty and haven't been used for ages, throne room!" The redhead announced as he slowly made his way to the only slightly cleaner looking throne.  
In fact, to Wufei, the whole room was a remarkable haven for spiders and dust mites. He could almost swear that the dust and grime in this room was about ankle deep and this was clearly doing havoc on the noble nasal passages of his self-claimed lover.  
Treize was rising up a veritable storm of sneezes, sniffles, and mucus.  
"Ay 'ant beliebe bat I'mb a'ergic 'o bust!" A sneeze. Sniffles.  
Wufei snorted and eyed the suffering ginger haired man who now had his face buried in a clump of tissues. Where the redhead had come up with the pile of the modern hygienic accessories, he wouldn't know.  
"Weak." He stated and huffed away from the poor man drowning in a flood of sneezes. He wasn't sure, but Wufei thought he saw hurt in those deep blue eyes. Treize was strong. He would survive. Besides, Wufei didn't want to get infected by being near the allergic former General. Mucus after all may house more things than dust.  
"Hn." Yuy muttered as he looked with obvious distaste around the grime filled room.   
The braided pilot, in the meanwhile, was trying his utter best to find a dust clear space to sit upon and having found none trying his still utter best to clean himself one. It was a hopeless case; Maxwell was loosing the battle against the centuries old dust.  
The redhead chuckled as he sat himself on the throne.  
"How can you sit amidst all that dust?" Aghast, Zechs questioned with a grimace on his aristocratic face.  
The redhead only sniggered more but winced in pain as the action roused an ache from his unhealed wound." Damn. That Magic nullifying spear really went and hay wired my insides…" Locke screw up his face.  
"So…what are we all doing here then?" Wufei asked as he eyed the place.  
"We are here to ask my friends about the situation at hand so that we may be able to properly formulate ourselves a plan for the first attack on our enemies." He elucidated.  
"What frie-"He started only to be answered by a rising sound around them which closely resembled that of insectiod buzzing and chittering. The group was soon caught unawares as an authentic swarm of insect bodies began to file into the room from several wide opened windows.  
Wasps, flies, gnats, locusts, spiders and several thousand other creepy crawlies Wufei couldn't put a name to. Some were exact duplicates of insects on their home Earth and others were as alien as they came. Who ever thought of insect Octopi?  
"THIS IS JUST GROSS!" Maxwell was running around the room trying to protect his chestnut mane from the evil clutches of the insect army swarming from the windows. Even Heero, the ice king, had grown a small tick on his right eyebrow as he eyed the insect invasion.  
Wufei on the other hand was trying his simple best to keep from running and hiding behind Treize. He was a man yes and insects were not meant to scare him but when they came in such terrifying numbers it certainly gave him a new perspective. The numbers of them as well as the fact that he'd just seen a particularly large fanged bug about the size of a small dog scurry just past his legs with an enormous amount of venom dripping from the aforementioned elongated fangs and it was at that point that his nerves had started twitching.  
The mass insectiod army slowly made its way to the throne upon which the redhead sat. It was even more shocking as the swarm was all too suddenly absorbed into the body of Locke who had rolled his eyes from the acceleration of the swarm's absorption into his being.  
"'is is just bong." Treize uttered as he gazed wide eyed at the spectacle before them his nose still wrapped around a tissue paper.  
Wufei felt his lip twitch and he couldn't help but draw closer to the comfortable presence of his…lover.  
A few moments more had passed before the buzzing miracle of nature stopped and the room quieted down to a hush. Locke was limply hanging from the throne and miraculously, the throne room was now clean and devoid of any of the earlier mounds of dust.  
"That was some shit." Maxwell gawked and clutched his braid in a death grip. Yuy though had taken to freezing into a steely-eyed statue in the middle of the room. Treize was still hopelessly sniffling into tissues and Zechs was approaching the limp form of Locke.  
Holding his breath, the black haired pilot looked on as the Platinum haired man advanced on listless form and just as a white hand shot out to touch-  
"Don't" A soft voice stated and amber eyes once again gazed across the throne room.  
"Locke-are you alright?" Zechs asked as he slowly withdrew from the raised dais.  
The redhead flicked nervous eyes around the space and licked his lips.  
"I'm fine." He stated and seemed to revive himself." The situation has grown worse than I had anticipated." He drawled out, his earlier energy seemingly drained." They have dug up ancient devices to null magic so I am now in greater need of your services than before." He then lay back against the throne and sighed." Though I cannot provide you with an army…I must count on the fact that in your home world you worked well in small groups. However, before you start your questions I will give you the first view of your or shall I say, our enemy." With a flick of his hand a multitude of tiny arachnids descended form the ceiling and began to weave a large tapestry of silk that spanned almost the entire length of one of the throne room walls.   
"Let the world come into mine as we seek that silk that bind. Sink into the clutches of space time and reveal all to those we deem blind."  
All too suddenly the tapestry became competition to even the most expensive vidscreens back in their home time.   
The army they were against was vast beyond imagining. It spanned continents and race. They seemed to stretch along the plains like an endless tide of grass. If only they had their Gundams with them…Wufei thought and absently licked his dry lips.  
They were horribly outnumbered and no matter what corner the Asian Plot saw, they all seemed well trained and disciplined. It was as if the campaign to eradicate them had been going on for years while they had had only a few days of training and well, useless knowledge of how to operate Gundams.  
A group of six, no matter how highly trained could not in any terms be a good offensive force against what could be millions of infantry, cavalry and Kami knows what!  
It was not unusual for Maxwell to exclaim first and that was what he did," You expect us to fight those things!?"  
Did he forget to mention the fact that their enemy had about a whole battalion of top alchemists-which means top quality gunpowder-as well as null mages who did exactly that-null magic in the respective areas around them.  
Wufei felt crushed and hopeless. How were they ever to go against something that endless?  
Locke looked up form his throne and smiled eyes twinkling mischievously even if tired. "The might of magic is great. We only have to wake my friends and we assured of victory."  
To Wufei, the hope of adding only two to their small group was a huge disappointment. Surely, they were going to perish in this stupid battle they weren't even truly part of.  
"Dragons could be useful," Zechs began as he eyed the dull faced from on the throne." But even their might cannot go against as many as that. It is an entire world that we are up against!" The platinum haired man exclaimed aghast." Such odds are too much against us!"  
"Too true." Wufei couldn't help but agree. None sided against them and they truly were alone in this impossible fight. If Locke wanted to fight this war and win, then his intelligence must be lower than the Chinese Pilot earlier realized.  
"No matter." The redhead proclaimed and made a motion to stand only to clutch at his abdomen in pain." Scheist, Does this hurt."  
  
  
11:00 A.M.  
The next day   
Saunq Province  
Eternal Forest  
  
Duo couldn't believe himself. He and the others were actually going through with this foolhardy mission. True, he was intrigued by the fact that the redhead seemed utterly confident of their victory.  
The green canopy above them proved hardly a comfort from the heat and humidity around them. Even his ebony dragon Shinigami was feeling the bite of the tropics.  
"I wish Master wouldn't be so hard on this thing. It wouldn't be so bad if Master Mark and John was here." The dragon murmured to itself as it lazily flew beside the trekking party.  
Duo looked up with curiosity at what the warm blooded reptile said." What do you mean by that Shin?"  
Softly glowing violet eyes met his." Master was not alone before. He had two friends." The dragon looked far away, in a world of his own in fact." The others in this area remember a time long ago where Master was happy and not so lonely. He and his two friends would play around the kingdom everyday." The flying dragon sighed almost seeming wistful." It is very sad that the Master is like this now. He was so much nicer and happier before."  
Duo looked on as Shinigami, reminded of his Master's past, flew high into the canopy." I wonder what was so bad?" He said to himself as he continued to trudge on.  
Locke had been leading them through this forest since the crack of dawn. He insisted they walk instead of ride. The redhead reasoned that it would be easier to conceal their presence as well as their motive from the enemy.  
The Gundam Pilots weren't hard-pressed since they had done this a few times during their career as terrorist but the two aristocrats with them were suffering.  
Zechs looked even paler as his hair was plastered against his face from the humidity. The man, having been raised in Saunk-a cold temperate country-was not adapted for the searing tropical heat. He was literally sweating buckets. The tiny canteen they had brought with them seemed to hardly cover the fact that the platinum blonde was slowly dehydrating.  
"Oi! Locke!" Duo called out halting their progress." I think we need to rest and refuel. Zechs here is looking a bit lathered and so is Treize. We've been walking for hours and these two aren't built for it!"  
"Alright." Locke relented and led them to a clear patch of forest where a stream was slowly trickling through it.  
The party broke through the tree line and found themselves in a wide forest clearing. There were a couple of dead tree stumps that could be used for impromptu chairs as well as a few fruiting trees for their mid-trek nourishment.  
Zechs took the opportunity to collapse boneless on one of the aforementioned dead tree stumps. He was soaked through with sweat and his previously beautiful pale complexion was redder than a tomato from the heat. Treize didn't look any better, worse if that was possible.  
"I may have military training…" Zechs trailed off wiping sweat from his brow," But this is just too much."  
Treize took the opportunity to respond from where he was lying on the grass in the clearing," I concede to agree. I am a General and not a Field Marshal!"  
Duo looked at the two sweaty aristocrats as if to say something only to be beat as three identical snorts rang in the clearing.  
Locke, Wufei, and Heero looked to each other with surprise before turning all three contemptuous gazes back to their former subjects.  
"I cannot believe that such a man as you Treize could be so weak. I am thus disgusted at the fact that Oz thought you were a good leader…"  
"Only proves the fact that Oz is the weaker faction." Heero retorted as continuation to the Chinese man's rant.  
Amber eyes twinkled and turned to regard Duo's amused amethyst." Neh Duo?"  
"Aa?" Duo responded a smirk on his lips as he saw the happy glint in those golden orbs.  
"Should we leave these two weaklings here to fend for themselves?" At this, both previously fatigued figures started up.  
"What do-!"  
"That is atrocious-!"  
The redhead ignored the exclamations and proceeded as if unhindered," After all, this would be a good lesson in survival skills." The man turned his head and met agreement in the eyes of the other two people standing.  
He beamed." That decides it then!" Duo blinked and started to laugh uproariously at the two broken faces of Zechs and Treize.  
The General sputtered for awhile before anything truly understandable came out of his mouth." How can you even think of leaving us here?!?" He roared.  
This of course was almost simultaneously followed by Zechs whose speaking prowess was no better." We'll be killed by God-knows-what's in this forest!" The platinum man exclaimed in indignation.  
This was waved away nonchalantly by the redhead whose eyes continued to twinkle mischievously." No matter you two." Amber eyes met two pairs of furious orbs." I am after all the Master of Nature in this world. I will tell all not to harm you…" The twinkle turned into a blaze." But of course this doesn't mean that they'll altogether stay out of your way…" The sides of his mouth twitched. This action was reciprocated by both Wufei and Heero. Duo was already leaning against a tree laughing his guts out." After all, training need obstacles to be counted as training…"  
Both older men's jaws dropped." You have got to be kidding." The lieutenant said shell-shocked as Treize beside him was opening and closing his mouth in what appeared to be a good parody of a goldfish.  
The redhead merely shook his head, this of course sent up new howls of laughter from the braided boy and a smile and snicker from the other two pilots across the clearing." As a matter of fact I am completely serious." He smiled angelically and innocently but this was of course neutralized by the fact that his eyes were practically burning with evil intent.  
"I refuse to be left behind like some greenhorn cadet!" It seemed the General finally found his voice. It was the Chinese pilot who replied.  
"You ARE a greenhorn Treize." The fact was simple and curt but Duo could see, through tear blurred eyes, that the General's blue eyes were literally popping out of their sockets.  
"WHAT?"  
Cobalt blue eyes looked at the two emotional weak figures and snorted." What Chang said is true." Heero looked from one shocked face to another." Both of you need to condition yourselves for this war. We cannot have weaklings such as you are now in such an endeavor. It would only lower our efficiency level."  
"Spoken like a true computer you are Hee-chan!" Duo commented through giggles. The Japanese boy only snorted.  
Zechs slapped his forehead." I can't believe this is happening to me." He moaned out.  
"Fate is cruel indeed." Treize sighed and slumped down on the grass floor with resignation.  
"Don't worry guys!" Locke exclaimed." I'll be here to watch your progress and see that you don't lag far behind while the others range out first…"  
"Good decision." Heero replied." But how do we know where to go?" The redhead raised a cupped hand and revealed a small Emerald green bird in his hold.  
"You only have to follow Zal and he will lead you." The bird fluffed itself up happily before taking off into the forest and was soon followed by Heero, Wufei and last but not the least, Duo.  
" Ganbatte!" The braided Shinigami called out cheerfully at the two longing faces turned his way before he too disappeared into the forest.  
  
TBC…  
FalconIce: Gomen ne! * bows down * I suck at writing and it takes me forever to write a chapter. Thank you for your patience! I finally whipped my lazy butt to continue this thing! 


	9. Chapter 9 SUMMER at LAST!

Title: Dragon Knights  
Author: FalconIce  
Pairing: 1x2, 5x13, 6+OC  
Rating: PG  
Genre:*sweatdrop* Fantasy, humor, Adventure…*scratches head* AU?  
Warnings: TWT, Slight OOC…as of the moment may get really weird later. * Nod nod*   
Disclaimer: don't own GW or any of its characters. Err…have no mula, money, cash nor dough so if you sew me you're liable to only get a few holes in my skin with your needle…* laughs at her pun* Sew…needle…You get? * Crickets in the background* Well, I tried. *Shrug*  
Reviews: Is my food and my soul! Review to me so that this fic can be improved and if no one says there's nothing wrong then the mistakes will never be corrected, neh? ^.~ Or vice versa, if no one sez its good then it'll stagnate and I might never write again! * big wobbly eyes * You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?  
2:00 P.M.  
Saunq Province  
Eternal Forest  
  
Zechs didn't know what was worse: the hot humid weather or the torturously sexy yet sadistic young man before them. Burnt umber hair seemed like sparkling rubies under the filtered sunlight streaming from the high canopies as the young man named Locke made his bouncy happy way into the trail ahead of them…if it could actually be called a trail that is.  
Either that or the platinum haired man was finally loosing his brain to the pickling process the forest deemed to bestow upon the two noblemen by means of extreme heat and humidity. His outer extremities were bruised and battered from the natural pitfalls and traps the forest hid under its dense undergrowth. Lashes as well as a few good bumps on his head were from numerous large branches which for some odd reason seem to appear out of nowhere with as many annoying springy twigs intent on whacking his formerly smooth and unmarred pale complexion. However, he couldn't boast of that now…red and blistered as they were.  
Treize wasn't in much better condition than he was. In fact, it could be said that he was in an even worse state than the lieutenant. Ginger locks were practically sticking like glue to the wan face that seemed drained to exhaustion. The once brilliant shade of ocean blue glimmered no longer and seemed now an endless emptiness of despair.  
Treize was a noble in and out and the fact that he was a top officer and commonly pampered gave to the fact that this little excursion in the forest was leading his body into shock; shock to the exposure of the wild realities of true fighting.  
Of course, the fact that Locke was humming and signing cheerfully ahead of them as if this march of death was something as mundane as a an early morning stroll through the park wasn't helping much either..  
"~it's getting hot in here. So hot! ~" The red head singsong-ed as he shook his hips jauntily to the song,"~so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot I'm gonna take my clothes off~" As if to emphasize his point he breathily moaned with the song as he tossed his head to the side hair flowing like a cascade of autumn leaves.  
No, Zechs thought, the man definitely wasn't helping at all. Those tight leather pants that bared every luscious curve and contour of the body wiggling invitingly in front of him didn't help the matter at all. For not only was he now walking through a forest of hell, he now had to walk funnily as the certain problem down under due to the redhead's jaunty saunter seemed to make the hike even more painful. How his life degraded to so much pain and agony he couldn't quite remember.  
"Can't we please stop…"Came an eternally soft and sad whimper from behind Zechs. If the lieutenant hadn't been listening for it, which he was because Zechs was still a little paranoid of wild animals no matter what Locke said, that he wouldn't have heard the tiny plea from Treize.  
Locke though having superior hearing spun around, the forest light dappling across his smiling features and highlighting red accents in his hair, and quickly turning his attention to the just-about-to-collapse-former-OZ-general.  
"You know…" He started, amber eyes twinkling gold," you ought to have said that sooner…I've been waiting for you to tell me for quite some time now. If you had I would've stop anytime you wanted…" Cheeky grin graced slightly oriental features.  
The platinum blonde couldn't' believe his ears. They could have stopped ANYTIME?!?  
"You mean-"Ice blue eyes locked unto amber." -that we could've stopped anytime as long as we ASKED?!" The redhead blinked before nodding hesitantly although the amused twinkling in his eyes still didn't disappear.  
The argument or what few words they exchanged stopped abruptly as a thud issued forth from behind them. Reflexes hoed to perfection allowed them to react and the unconscious body of Treize was cradled in the arms of the lithe Locke.  
He looked up to the frowning countenance of Zechs." You should have asked you know. That is the first lesson in the warrior's way. Never let pride get over your head and seek aid when you need it."  
Ice blued hued eyes blinked." True…Yet Treize was never the one to whom would give up until he was downright exhausted…" The smooth baritone trailed off thoughtfully.  
This was followed by the tenor reply of the red head." Although I loathe admitting it to you…" The oriental looked up and frowned." We made extremely slow progress today. The others have no doubt gained quite a lead on us."  
"What do you propose? I doubt Treize is in any condition to walk any longer. He seems very much dehydrated not to mention quite exhausted. I even harbor suspicion that his tender soles might be quite littered with blisters."  
"True." Soft tenor agreed before continuing in the same small thoughtful voice." Then we must ride…"  
Zechs was perplexed." Ride what?" He knew that he still had Miri cradled within him and just awaiting for his summons to come out but he knew the dragon's bulk would not fit through the sparse space in between the tall trees of the forest. No mount, even a horse could traverse such rugged wilderness not without suffering undue agony from various sprains and leg/feet related injuries.  
Locke looked to Zechs smilingly." Promise not to scream and run away?" The odd teasing in the voice caught the older man off guard.  
"Huh? Why?" The amber eyes crinkled in evil mischief.  
"You'll see."  
Cradling Treize's body with care, the young man placed his burden upon a dead tree stump before standing up and facing Zechs a small smile on his lips.  
"No horse and no dragon can pass through here. This is the sole realm of the wolf." Gold eyes turned into feral slits and reddish fur dark fur burst through skin while long lithe legs turned into powerful haunches. The smooth curve of the jaw lengthened into deadly choppers containing row upon row of sharp dagger-like teeth.   
"A wolf?" Zechs eyes were now literally popping out of their sockets. This was no ordinary wolf. Some would call it werewolf but Zechs found himself thinking to call it none other than beautiful.  
Amber eyes twinkled within the canine skull of the horse-sized wolf before him. Reddish fur bristled as a long and fluffy tail lashed out in agitation behind him.  
" Wild. Untamed. Free." Came the gruff voice into Zechs head as those golden orbs stared through him like he was so much transparent glass." This domain of Wolves." The penetrating gaze turned to the General's prone body." Bring him. We leave."  
Blinking, Zechs went and did exactly what he had been instructed to do.  
  
5:00 P.M.  
Saunq Province  
Eternal Forest  
  
Shadows were now beginning to settle across the forest. Although the sun still had an hour or so to set the tall trees already cloaked the entire forest in darkness as they stole the last remaining light out of the sky.  
Duo looked around warily, eyes darting back and forth among the rustling leaves and the fleeting shadows of the forest. There was always something quite scary in being surrounded by a mass living entity that seemed to be staring at you from all sides.  
"Are you sure we're following the right tracks?" Duo asked his eyes never shifting away from their scrutiny of his surroundings.  
A muffled curse came from the Chinese boy ahead." Kisama Maxwell! Just shut up for once! We could do without the distractions of your irritating voice!"  
The braided pilot winced. It seemed that he wasn't the only one whose nerves were frayed around the edges by the looming forest around them. Heero though, being the usual, didn't look an ounce disturbed by their shadowy environ.  
"I can't see the bird." The small statement was said matter-of-factly and sent a shiver down the other two pilots' spines.  
Frantic violet orbs seemed to twitch spasmodically as they set eyes upon the calm cobalt eyed pilot of Wing." You're kidding me right? Heero? Right? Right?"  
They gathered around a shadowed clearing, the faint illumination of the remaining sunlight falling across the glade's center highlighting the three figures bent in discussion.  
"This is no time for foolishness Yuy." Onyx eyes remained sharp and vigilant as the statement was said with barely checked irritation.  
Heero's eyes were stone as no emotion filtered across the blue expanse." I do not kid Chang." It was said simply without a hint of inflection but the simple sentence only managed to irritate the Oriental even greater.  
Duo's eyes widened. They were lost. It was that simple. They were lost in an unknown variable of time and space without knowledge of where they were or what they would face. This was a fear in itself and more so to a trained terrorist who is used to knowing everything about a mission.  
It seemed like the most stupid question to ask but it had to be said." So what do we do now guys?" The braided young man asked his hands beside him in a gesture of helplessness.  
The Pilot of Wing snorted and turned to the direction where they had been heading." We resume our previous course and hope we catch up with the bird."  
"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard Yuy!" Chang burst out his hands in the air from the extreme emotion radiating off of him." The night is descending fast and we have no information on our current location and I deem it close to impossibility to be able to follow that smidgen of a bird Locke gave us!"  
Cobalt eyes narrowed as the side of Heero's tightly pursed lips twitched." And what do you propose to do Chang? Wait here?"  
Duo knew without a doubt that the two would soon be engaged in an all out fight. Both men were sensible in a fashion but had never been in good relations with each other. Fact was they were never around each other long enough to actually know the inner person for Wufei preferred solitude too much and Heero computer more than his own life. In the American's case, Duo had to dig long and hard to have been able to squirm himself inside Heero's cold shell as much as he had now. It had been quite a feat truly but Heero still was a prick to most people.  
"Guys!" Duo said placating as he separated both young men who had drawn closer in preparation for the grand fight." This isn't getting us anywhere!"  
Wufei's head spun toward Duo's their noses almost hitting as furious onyx faced off with surprised amethyst." And YOU have a better idea Maxwell?" The words seemed almost like spit as they flew off the Chinese's mouth.  
As Duo was about to retort a hand suddenly clamped on his mouth effectively shushing the American's words as a rustling sound reverberated across the quickly darkening glade.  
"Someone's out there." Heero whispered his breath hot and moist against the side of Duo's face.  
Scanning the forest line Duo eyes flitted back and forth nervously but found nothing. Wufei though, silenced and calm for once watched as well though his eyes seemed to have found something that the braided boy hadn't.  
"It is too fast to be a man-" The Chinese said in a low voice the tone barely above the night's breeze." -yet too slow to be a creature of nature." Heero nodded in agreement.  
Wide violet eyes regarded the two conversing men in front if him. It was as if the fight had been completely forgotten in place of this tenuous alliance in front of a higher threat than that of being lost.  
"Ye b' nyew ta this place'n aren't ye strayngers?" The odd lilting voice came out of nowhere. It was disembodied as if it came from nowhere yet everywhere at once. " Ye bayter not b' talk'n ta loud or ye b' gonna bring'n the wrath'n of thee goyld yayd deymon on yer shoft hayds."  
"Come out and fight like a man coward!" Wufei sneered, his hand twitching for the sword sheathed at his belt.  
The odd singsong sang out again but betrayed not its source." Ya b' think'n offa me bein' stupid ayn all. Ya gotta do bayter than that ta get me in trowble with the goyled yayd deymon. Iama just warn'n yous ta not talk sow loudly or ya gonna be geyting us in trowble."  
It seemed to Duo that the man, or whatever it may be, wasn't hostile. In fact it seemed more interested in its own survival than bothering the three Gundam Pilots. Then of course there was the fact that it kept mentioning this as it said 'goyled yayed deymon' which sounded if Duo were right in his assumption much like gold eyed demon.  
Heero stood tense beside Duo and had finally released his death clamp of the other's mouth while Wufei was clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly at his sides.  
"We mean no harm." Duo started and hearing no complaints form his fellow pilots, continued on," We just got a little lost you see so if you'd give us direction back to Saunk we'd be out of your hair-" He hadn't been able to finish his speech as numerous gasps sounded around them.  
"Yay waynt inta thee deymon's kayngdom?!" One choked out and was quickly drowned out by another.  
"Yay be'n spies I knows it!" More disembodied vices sounded.  
"Theys too stuypid ta be spies!"  
"But theys waynt ta Saunk!" A high pitch screech.  
"Maybes we's bayter just shove'm bayk ta that thayng's playce!"  
"But yas gonna b' teyl'n it bout us and it yaynt gonna b' ta happy to b' hear'n bout oos bein hayr in yats fowrest!"  
"I says wes just b' kill'n dem thayngs!"  
Silence suddenly seemed to fill the glade shortly after that last sentence. Duo couldn't help but feel his spine tingle with fear at the thought that those things were gonna kill them. He could defend against a normal man easily enough or a wild animal but these things were clearly an unknown variable and he knew not their strength and if he would be able to counter the threat that met them now. His body was now split in between the urge to fight and flee and no doubt his tow companions were in the same boat as Duo.  
A sigh.  
"Wes can't b' kill'n im. Ya knyow weyl inof thayt he ain't b' lik'n killn in is fowrest."  
"B' tru. But wes can't b' leyvn em ere to be cowsn no raycket and tracting ees aytention."  
Another silence followed by a rustle from a nearby tree when suddenly a dark lithe form fell out form a tree's ranches and landed gracefully on two feet facing the three now stunned pilots.  
The thing was human as they were; darker surely and a little mysterious but human like them. How they managed to make their voices come out like breathy ghost in the forest Duo would never know.  
Shockingly bright emerald eyes under a limp shock of brown hair the young man in front of them stood no taller than four foot nine and seemed a little too young to be considered dangerous.  
"Wes be tha bayndits of dis hayr fowrest and we gonna be hayppier if yays be leavn nows." A head cocked to the side in curiosity." Yays bayter follu dem thayngs ver dr. Grayn mowses!" The young man pointed to a few nearby trees with glowing green moss." B' leadn bayk ta Saunk…" The young man trailed off a shiver wracked it form." Aynt known whys yays gowna b' going thayr but ays hop'n the deymon won't kill wes. Fayr thay weyl." And he disappeared into the forest again.  
A few moments in silence passed by before any of the three young men in the glade could find anything to say. "Well, it think wes-I mean, we better be our way." Duo said, his voice seeming to disturb the pregnant silence over them.   
"Are we not supposed to find the tomb of Locke's supposed friends?" Wufei asked hesitantly as he eyed the glowing green path behind them.  
Heero who was stroking his chin thoughtfully looked at his companions before deigning to speak." We have lost our way but this does not have to mean we are to return-"He paused, brows furrowed as if considering a questionable alternative. "Yet, he mentioned something about a demon which is most likely a threat…"  
"Maybe we should camp here for now…you know wait for Locke and the others to catch up." Duo shrugged and plopped himself down on a nearby rotting deadfall.  
Wufei turned his eyes around the glade before sighing and leaning against a tree." We wait a night and a day. If they have not caught up yet we follow the moss trail…" He gazed upon his two companions." Am I agreeable in this?" Duo and Heero nodded.  
"Then we wait." A monotone nasal voice rang clear across the small clearing.  
  
8:00 P.M.  
Saunq Province  
Eternal Forest  
  
Zechs really couldn't say if the ride was any better than a horse but he had to admit that it was faster as well as smoother although the sharp turns scored its own number of bruises on his body.  
Muscles bunched up and released underneath him, the motion fluid and graceful as the wolf 'Locke' sprinted through the gaps in between trees. The turns were sharp and fast barely allowing the platinum haired man the time to clutch on for dear life. He'd been almost thrown clear across the other side of the forest the first time around.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Tugadug. Tugadug. Oomph. Thud. Silence.  
"Zechs? Daijoubu?" A whimper came issued out from the long furred muzzle as the large canine sniffed worriedly at the sprawled from of Zechs Marquise on the forest floor.  
A few moments passed by and the large wolf was growing worried for his seemingly comatose rider. Locke loped nearer and began to nudge a hand trying his best to rouse the unconscious blonde.  
Success surged through his veins as a twitch was brought about then a moan of pain.  
"My head." Zechs groaned out before clutching aforementioned brain container. The blonde was still on the ground, his platinum hair spread out under him so much like a golden halo as he clutched his head.  
"I would have thought you to hold on tight since deeming you noble you would have had experience with horses." The deep rumbling voice sounded guilty. Zechs ignored it, his head still at the forefront of his attention.  
"We still have a ways to go. Can you ride?" The listener just groaned. After all, being slammed right across the head by an offending branch at a speed of thirty five kilometers an hour wasn't something you could recover swiftly from.  
A deep rumble echoed in the forest its tone very reminiscent that of a sigh of exasperation." Very well. I will go slower next time."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Zechs groaned and clutched his throbbing head. He'd just awakened with the worst headache in his life a few moments ago and the jarring ride, although slower, was still a bit too much fro his injured head. Knowing though that they couldn't go slower than this he just hoped to high heavens that he'd be bale to survive this nightmare of a ride, Zechs sighed.  
"How is your cranium?" Locke inquired worriedly." Tell me if you cannot hold on though I am sorry that this is about as slow as I can get and still arrive at the tomb on time."  
Zechs winced at a particularly sharp bank to the left right then, his head only an inch away from hitting yet another branch." Just try to be more careful. I almost got brained by another branch that time."  
"Sorry." The voice replied truly apologetic."-I" The word was never finished as the body beneath him jerked.  
"Locke?" The form lurched before beginning to topple sideways. Zechs was surprised but acted quick enough to grab Treize and jumping clear of the body as it slumped to the ground with a mighty thud. It seemed that the world was against their mission.  
He laid Treize gently on the forest floor before sprinting to the side of the heavily breathing body on the other side.  
Rust red fur stained dark as blood seeped out sluggishly from an arrow wound on the chest which was unerringly dead on target to the large beast's heart. Rasping hot breath washed across the platinum blonde's face as Locke slightly dazed looking eyes looked to him.  
"If this didn't hurt so much…It would be funny." Amber eyes blinked in pain. Unable to find anything suitable to say, Zechs remained silent within the state of indecision upon what to do." Of all thi-"The huge snout suddenly lolled to the side as Locke feinted.  
A couple of minutes passed by without a sound being uttered in the immediate environ before a sudden rustle alerted the pilot of Epyon to the arrival of the arrow's owner. Zechs tensed and slipped into a defensive position over both Locke's and Treize's forms. What surprised him immensely at the Hunter's face were the familiar cobalt blue eyes and the messy brown hair. It looked like Heero's twin…only archaic.  
"Not again!" came the slightly nasal voice which was uncharacteristically emotional for once. Zechs could only crouch and blinked at the unexpected event unfolding before his dazed blue eyes.  
Clad in a dark brown hunting vest and white inner shirt, the Heero twin made his way sure footedly towards Locke's heavily breathing body. The Twin barely even looked at Zech's direction and the blonde couldn't decide if it was good or bad.  
"I told him not to go roaming about unexpectedly and what does he do? He ignores me!" The young man sighed." He's impossible! I swear! If I hit him one mor-" As if noticing him for the first time, twin Heero looked at him and glared. The glare though was so reminiscent of the Yuy he knew that the Pilot of Tallgease== is this the right spelling? ] couldn't help but feel cowed. The previous happy-go-lucky nature had vanished before his eyes and here was this young who now not only looked like Heero but was now acting like him: patented stony glare and all.  
"You Locke's friend?" He gruffed crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring penetratingly at Zechs who stood up to face the young man with a glare of his own.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, and how about you? Do you know Locke?" He inclined his head towards the panting form before looking to Heero twin again." Form the sound of things…you do this fairly often?" The lieutenant's tone was a mix between indignation and curiosity.  
They were both stilled as the familiar rough voice of Locke's wolf form arose to answer them." Often enough that I'm particularly used to it by now and it's not only in this sadly…" They both looked at the semi-seated form of the wolf whose tongue was now lolling at the side in a doggy version of a smile.  
"Heero Koryu Quinn, to what pleasure do owe you from meeting with yet another one of your arrowheads." Zechs looked at both amused expressions form the men in front of him. He couldn't believe the gall of both at treating such an extreme situation as if it was just a chat between friends.  
The remarkably stoic young man grinned then proceeded to laugh." Another hunting trip you've ruined for me Unc'a Locke!" He slapped a hand to his thigh." The year that I don't hit you will be the year that I die…"  
The great muzzle frowned but the amber eyes continued to twinkle." Oh and I suppose that's a good thought?" Locke growled showing an array of long pointy white teeth.  
The young man only laughed more." And what adventure are you engaged in now?"  
"Do I always have to be in an adventure?" The youko harrumphed before turning away guiltily. Zechs could only blink at the implication. Did the redhead do this…whole quest thing fairly often? Was he just playing with the lives of the Gundam pilots? Was he even serious about anything? Countless questions floated to Zechs mind.  
"I think you know the answer to that one Unc'a Locke." The young man chortled before embracing the large canine head warmly." I missed you greatly! You haven't visited the Palace for awhile."  
A rumbling laughter more beast than man." Too true yet I have a few things to take care of before I can go. Do you mind lending a hand to this little project of mine?"  
Cobalt blue eyes looked piqued." Of course! You knew I could never turn down a challenge." Both eyes met and equally evil grins arose.  
"Too true my dear Heero. Too true indeed."   
TBC…  
  
FalconIce: Well…not exactly the torture session I planned since my sadistic side kinda went off frolicking and left me with my serious brain cells. But I'm still thinking of putting one soon so don't worry! I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Heero, Wufei and Duo next chappie! Nyukie! Maybe fit in a good Zechs and Treize bashing fic!!! NYUKIE!!! 


End file.
